Trials of Bonded Friendship
by nile-reina
Summary: Twin souls reach across two different universes for companionship from someone who would understand and never betray, yet years later one will be betrayed and one will cross boundries to save the other...HPXmen Crossover...SlashHet pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Trials of Bonded Friendship

**Author: **nilereina

**Pairings: **(Past) Remy/Rogue, Harry/Ginny; (friendship) Harry/Remy; Sabertooth/Harry, Logan/Remy/Bobby

**Rating:** M

**Archive: **FFN, Unique Realities

**Summary: **Twin souls reach across two different universes for companionship from someone who would understand and never betrayed. Years later, one is betrayed and left to die in the bitter cold of Antarctica but a life-long companion will willingly leave his world behind to save the only friend he has left.

**Disclaimers/Warnings: **Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling...X-men and villains belong to those at Marvel Comics….Mild to little situations of M/F pairings, M/M, and M/M/M pairings….Mild to implied situations of violence, bloodshed, torture, emotional/verbal/physical abuse, mental rape, prostitution….Possible spoilers from HP books 1-6 and Marvel comic universe…Crossover and AU setting

**Author Notes: **The timeline will jump from age to age with each memory but the main timeline in which the plot is set is when Harry and Remy are around their twenties (possibly mid-late twenties)…..Some things and situations may be altered or changed all together to correspond for the plot and timelines…Each chapter may alternate between point of view, mainly between Remy or Harry, but I'll do my best to let you know ahead of time whose memory is playing

**Author Notes2: **This is _not_ New Leaf's sequel…This is a possible AU setting of New Leaf….This story came about as an idea of what if Harry already knew of the mutant universe and Remy long before he crossed over and a different path of decisions were made….(There are also hints of actions throughout the story that will happen or are similar to events in New Leaf's sequel;))

**Key Code:**

_Blah:_ thoughts, emphasis

**Blah: **Yelling/screaming

_/Blah/_: Flashbacks

/'Blah'/: Flashback thoughts

_**Blah:**_ Telepathy (Remy and Harry's mental link)

'_**Blah'**_: Telepathy (Mental links between others)

**Chapter One**

He stared with dying hope as a large object steadily grew smaller the further it flew away. His heart burned with pain and loneliness. He truly thought things had finally gone his way, that Fate finally had pity and graced him. But in one moment of despair and fear, the truth had burned bright. He had suffered many things in his life but this had been the worst.

Seeing that the figure had finally vanished from sight, solemn eyes glanced at a frozen bluish white landscape. Sighing, he twisted to find a safe warm spot. But first he had to travel through the soft crust layered above frozen ground. A crust covered with seemingly innocent white velvet dust that crunched and crumbled with a single touch, even melted rapidly beneath a warm sun, one he wished he was feeling instead of searing cold.

There wasn't a single object he could even charge to start a fire or to draw the energy from to warm his body. Then his eyes fell upon the fallen ruins of the Citadel. He stood staring at it. The Citadel. A place of bad memories. He really didn't want to enter but there might be something to keep him warm. Therefore, he eased his way through the smashed rubble, careful of unsettling parts as he passed.

As he stealthily maneuvered to the very spot that began his pain, the courtroom, his mind ran back to the horrid trial. He remembered a voice he hadn't heard in weeks. Maybe more. A voice coming from memories of his childhood. A voice that did everything to help him. A voice he still, sometimes, childishly believed not real. A voice he had faith in and trusted. A voice that called to him even now, _**Just hold on. I promise to save you.**_

Huddled closely among various metals and wires, he began leeching the free kinetic charge from them to warm his body. His mind freely began to wander to a past he barely wished to visit.

_/"Shh. I'm here. You can stop now." A tiny voice murmured in his ear as he quietly sobbed._

_He glanced up from beneath dark copper red strands, staring at a hazy image of a small child, seemingly his age. "Who…?" His voice was raspy with pain and tears._

_The boy smiled as he crawled closer to his trembling form, "I heard you crying. Uncle be very mad to hear."_

_He barely controlled a flinch as the ghostly boy crept closer, but he couldn't control the jump as the ghostly fingers actually touched his arm. _'How can a ghost feel so real?' _He thought his mind finally broke._

_Never had he suffered illusions after a session with Master. So, why now? He wondered if Master took too much from his mind again. The last time had left him barely alive, so weak that Master slowly fed back his essence to regain his strength._

"_I'm not real?"_

_The sorrowful question regained his attention. He hadn't realized that he said that out-loud. Didn't matter because his head still throbbed a little. Then again, he glanced at the sad face, feeling sorry for hurting the boy. Despite being an illusion, a ghost, this boy was the very first child to be nice to him. And he really wanted a friend. "I'm sorry. My head hurts."_

_The boy stared at him, eyes shining with tears, "I'm real?"_

'Yes,' _he was desperate for friendship that he was lying to a ghost. Oh but how he wished the boy was truly real and not just to the touch or his suffering reality. "Yes. My friend."_

_The boy smiled and snuggled close, yawning, "I'm tired."_

_So was he. First he'd be in pain and then he'd fall into a dreamless sleep. And for the first time ever, he had someone to cuddle, to keep him company, to be his teddy bear, "Me too."_

_They both scurried beneath his thick quilt and soft bed. They curled together, innocently trusting the other as they gave in to the arms of the infamous Sandman, sleeping deeply._

_Months Later_

_For six months that was his routine. Little by little he grew to love the visits from his ghostly friend, even if they were corresponding the same nights as his sessions with Master. Thankfully, Master never questioned those memories as Master had any other time._

_Still he wondered. Wondered what it was that Master searched for and drained from his mind during their monthly, though sometimes twice a month, sessions. Master would gently hold his head to stare in to his eyes and then he would feel something cold sliding through his head. Oh, he hated being cold. Despised it deeply but wouldn't struggle. He knew his place and learned his lessons after the first couple forcibly painful mind rapes._

_There were the rarest sessions in between which he loved. The times when Master would ask for him and place him in Master's lap, gently petting him and cuddling him close. That was when he would be told stories, stories of how he came to the Collection, of how special he was to Master. _

_No one, not even Master, knew much of his birth; only that he had been abandoned from birth. It was believed his parents, maybe just his mother, had abandoned him at the hospital. He had no past, no name, and no family. All he had were the eyes of Le Diablo Blanc._

_Master loved his eyes, said they were special, the reason he was brought to Master, why he was chosen. The same eyes that made it ridiculously easy for a novice Thief to steal him from the weak security beneath the watchful eyes of a Master Thief. Then hand delivered to Master._

_His family consisted of Master, the Collection Mothers, and a host of children hand-picked by Master. Most of the children were older by several years, some were around his age. Then again, no one was sure what his age was since no one knew his birth date; he could have been older when dumped at the hospital or even younger. The doctors and nurses had been nervous when he was found with those eyes._

_Eyes closed, he smiled as a shift of weight upon his bed interrupted his thoughts. His friend had come to visit. The boy had yet to give a name to be called by. He was beginning to wonder if his friend even had one, if his friend was like him. Until then he began calling the boy Ghost, really for obvious reasons._

_It wasn't long over the rare visits that he did get a past but never a name. Ghost was a lot like him. Ghost had neither parents nor past, at least none that Ghost knew. All Ghost did know was that his parents had died in a crash while he survived, handed over to the only living family member, an Aunt, sister to his mother. But like the Collection Mothers, Ghost's family cared for Ghost but made it verbally cleared that they hated the burden. Ghost suffered his own sessions beneath the roof of his family's home, overwhelming chores and verbal abuse; some physical abuse came from being chased down by his cousin._

"_You awake?" Ghost looked very tired, pain reflecting in dull green eyes._

_He blinked, worried despite his sleepiness, "You okay?"_

_Ghost gave a tiny smile, "Tired. Worked in the garden. All day in the sun without rest, or ice water."_

_He held his friend close, hoping to ease the boy's pain with comfort, "I'll help."_

_Before sleep could claim him, he barely heard the whispered, tired promise, "I promise to save you."_

_Two months later_

_He hadn't understood that promise until two months later. Master was having his annual meeting with the same thieves who had kidnapped him from the hospital. Everyone could hear the loud voices but not the words. _

_Then it happened._

_A fiery explosion tore through the west side of Master's Manor. The children screamed, hysterical as they ran away from the falling debris. Guards rushed forward to help any injured and trapped as well as to hurry out the escaping survivors._

_**Go!**__ He heard Ghost's yell in his head. First time he ever heard the boy outside their visits. __**Go! Please!**_

_And he ran. And ran. And ran._

_Neither gave thought to where he could disappear. They thought of nothing but freedom or that one of them was finally free from the burden of their lives. Freedom was what they desired, wishing the other could have a taste._

_He didn't slow until he couldn't breathe. Didn't stop until there was pain in his sides. Only then did he finally peer at his surroundings. He somehow made it to the heart of the city, New Orleans. Excited for a new adventure, he began to wander, ignoring some of the looks cast his way until someone spoke, "Lost, little boy?"_

_He blinked, "Huh?"_

_The woman giggled as she leaned closer, hair overly bleached and roots showing as it brushed over her shoulder in frizzy curls. Slim fingers tipped with long sharp nails reached out to caress his face, red tips glaringly bright against his pale skin as the ruby red lips curled in a slow smile, "Such a sweet boy. Need a place?"_

_Once again he heard Ghost, __**she wants something in return.**__ He stared at her, wondering the answer, "Why?"_

_She blinked before regaining her seductive smile, "I won't hurt you. I'll be _very _good to you. As will others."_

_He didn't like that word or the others after it but he did need food, clothing, and shelter. Ghost didn't like his idea but grudgingly agreed. He slowly held out his hand and followed her through the dark street. In his mind echoed a promise, __**I promise to save you.**_

_He smiled, holding Ghost to that promise, knowing he would always hold his imaginary friend to those words. But he feared what could and would happen to him before he was saved. Or what could delay Ghost's decision to act. After all, Ghost's family wasn't the nicest people according to the stories they shared._

_**Please keep that promise. I depend on you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He sighed heavily, staring out towards dancing shadows beneath a full moon. Silently and lonely, he grieved. Fate seemed to want him to suffer. After all, many of those he loved and called friends or family had already passed on, not always into the greatest adventure called death.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, well, if one could call sitting upon a gravelly stone wall comfortable, he glance up at the shimmering moon, _miss you._ Then jerked as a foreign pain flared through an almost forgotten link, practically causing him to fall from his seat, _what?_

It seemed years since he had felt his very first friend. Oh, he never forgot the other boy. After all, he was the one to name his friend. He even loved the name in return, Ghost.

_Remy._

_/Crying. He knew those almost silent sobs. Usually he'd bury his head in his pillow to quiet his sobs but this time he wasn't crying. Curious he opened his eyes to find a strange place surrounding him. '_This isn't my cupboard_.' Twisting to his knees, he found himself looking at another boy his age. Worried that his Uncle would hear the crying, even if he was dreaming, he crawled close to make the sounds stop _

_When the boy looked up he was surprised. He wasn't the only freak like Uncle always stated. He liked his friend's eyes, never seeing that strange combination of red and black before. Even if he was pleasantly surprised, he still worried that his Uncle would storm into his cupboard to scream or force his new friend to leave._

_With this in mind he tried offering comfort to his new friend. At least he hoped the boy would become his friend. He always wanted one like his cousin always had friends. And it seemed his wish was to come true as they curled together, falling asleep._

"_What's your name?" He was curious to know. After all, his friend called him Ghost, sometimes thinking he wasn't real but willing to play along._

_His friend looked down, saddened, "I don't have one."_

_He blinked at that. At one time he didn't have one either, always answering to _boy._ It wasn't until his cousin began school that he been told a name. His Aunt demanded he answer to Harry when at school and he would but still wondered if it was his real name, one possibly given to him by his parents._

_Knowing he had suffered the same problem, he had to give his friend a name. A name his friend could be proud of, something unique as his eyes. "Um, can I name you?"_

"_O-okay."_

_He grinned widely, clapping his hands in joy. He already knew the perfect name, one despised by his Aunt. His Aunt had thought it too common. He thought it to be exotic and easier than his cousin's name to say. "Remy."_

_He couldn't understand why he only seemed to see Remy when he fell asleep. And Remy mentioned only seeing him after a session with a guy called Master. Neither seemed to realize that was the time they truly wanted someone who understand. Wanted someone who was hurting just as bad, hidden in the dark and hoping for light._

_Each desperate for a friend. Ghost was desperate to keep Remy as a friend that he made a rash promise to keep his friend safe and content. He wanted Remy to be free, to be the cause of a distraction so his friend could run free. That was why he was so surprised when his anger had coincided with an explosion. But his surprise didn't stop him from yelling to Remy, telling him to run._

_He watched, dragged along for the ride as Remy ran. The scenery blurred until they were forced to stop. Before them stood the strangest woman, smirking in a way that meant bad things, just like Dudley and his little friends did when chasing Ghost. He watched as Remy followed behind the woman as she led him down the street. He watched with tears as Remy glanced back at him. __**I'll hold you to that.**_

"_Shh, Remy, I'm here." He wrapped comforting arms around a silently sobbing Remy. So far, every night found him coming to his friend's aide to comfort him as Remy recovered from the nightly visits of parading men and women. Each night his friend fell apart but did what was required just to eat, to sleep, to have a place to stay, to be dressed. "I'm sorry." He thought getting his friend free from his prison would make Remy happy but it seemed freedom was making him worse._

_Concerned and willing to make anew, he murmured in his friend's ear, "We do something new. Listen." He went in to detail of things he had done to survive with his family. How he would slip things in his pockets or hide food among his oversized clothes for later and had yet to be caught. How he wanted something hard enough it would appear._

"_I'll survive." He knew Remy would. Knew Remy's curiosity was piqued. Knew what Remy would do now. And he would be around as often as he could to check upon Remy's happiness. __**I'll save you, Remy.**_

_Remy had tried what he could upon the streets, usually selling his ability to please, especially as something trickled through his head and affected those he pleased. Until he learned a new skill. He was small and sneaky. He could blend into the shadows at night, slip in and out._

_Those skills were welcomed upon the streets, easier to make money and allies or enemies. A skill required by many. A skill Remy perfected to his own technique. A skill explained by Ghost._

_Now Ghost was having a rare opportunity. He was watching his friend during the day. Remy was slipping through a crowd of tourists, some celebration that at night ended in alcohol and partying. He smiled with each successful swipe as Remy accidentally bumped into people or tiptoed around them or pretended to stand close so he could find places on a map without anyone none the wiser. But perhaps that appearance and close watching was what led him to drift close to a tall man, slowly sipping some brown steamy liquid, as another male sat before the tall man._

_Curious, he listened from the shadows. He overheard the snatches of a heated conversation. Listened as the second man worried over the rumors, worrying over a shadow thief and how this thief was only a child but brining bad suspicions to their Clan. Listened as the tall man thought it easier to capture the child and train the child under their laws and trials instead of severely punishing the boy like his companion wanted to do as the police seemed to be coming after them for these thieving swipes._

_Excited that Remy was probably going to have the chance to fulfill his dream of a family and having the honor to become a Master Thief as the tall man said, he hurried to his friend's side. "I found a wealthy target. Come." He led Remy from his casing of a tourist couple to the tall man. He encouraged Remy to try his luck in stealing the man's wallet as the tall man and his companion were slipping around the tourists. Remy had been terrified when the tall man grasped his wrist just as he was trying to flee with the wallet in hand. __**I said I would save you. Go with him. He wants to raise you, to help you.**_

_He smiled gently as a fearful Remy tentatively took tall man's offered hand, glancing back at him as they walked away to a black limo. He cried silently as his friend crawled inside, giving one last look towards him before the door slammed shut by the companion and cried harder as the vehicle pulled away, taking his friend from his sight. "Good luck, Remy."/_

Emerald eyes shimmered with tears as he remembered a part of his childhood long before he knew the truth of himself. It had been quite some time since he thought of Remy, close to four years if his math was right. Even his dreams were few and far between while he slept. The link had remained hidden in his mind, closed off to anyone searching, gathering dust.

Now that he remembered his friend, felt that long lost pain, heard that familiar call, he wondered. Blocked and hidden as the link was a power he had almost forgotten. In the farthest recesses of his mind laid a well of wild untamed power, tapped into for a few moments during the war. Oh, how he missed that fiery warmth as he strayed close to the well.

Memories bombarded him as he stared at the full moon. Memories of the past and present. Memories of those he loved and lost. "I can't stay."

From behind a pained voice answered his murmured statement, "I'm surprised you stayed this long."

Emerald met sad and pained brown. His smile never reached his eyes as he hurried to her trembling side. She accepted his help as they eased back under the full moon's rays of light. "How are you?"

She nervously played with the simple gold band upon her left hand. "Never better." She openly lied. Never would she tell the truth about how she felt. Then again for the past few years, they have been lying to each other, especially him when he wouldn't tell the truth about his sudden disappearance. She faced him with a question burning in her brown eyes, "Why are you staying? You've said yourself your duty is done. The world agrees. You are free to go anywhere in life that may lead you."

"You're still my only family. Except a select few."

Her eyes pulled away as he saw her fight the tears threatening to come. "The last best friend you have."

"Still family. I'm staying for my family."

"Many of us are missing. More dead. The war tore us apart, ripped us asunder. Innocents suffered more than the culprits. We lost too much just to survive, to win, to rebuild. You were free."

"I can't…couldn't leave you behind. Alone. We promised always to be by each other's side."

She pulled from his embrace, fingers clenching the stone wall as she fought the vicious tremble cascading through her body. She was in pain, had been for some time. "Shouldn't stay for me. I was fighting for you. I wanted to remain until you were free and happy."

That's when he realized she wanted the peaceful oblivion. Wanted to join her husband in death. She suffered repressing the painful poisoning effects of unknown dark hexes from the war. She fought and struggled as her body, even her memory, failed her many times. She wanted to let go. "I'm sorry."

She faced him one last time, knowing she could rest. He caught her as she fell, her body falling into its usual trance of tremors and pain. He kept her close as she allowed her body to fall into darkness. He held her as she stopped fighting, allowing the unknown hexes to rob her of life, "Thank you, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: any time there's a flashback with Remy talking to Harry/Ghost he's the only one who can hear and see him though very few will know there's someone with Remy**

**Chapter Three**

_**Hold on. Just hold on**_Remy whimpered as the cold slowly settled upon him. He drew more energy from the smashed electrical cords, easily side stepping the few sparking ones. That warmth wouldn't last long but it did give him hope that it would last long enough for someone to save him.

His hope was trying to grow as Ghost's voice sounded stronger, closer. His long time friend had to be coming to his rescue but the only problem was when. After all their nightly visits had been far and few in between, lasting until they both fell asleep or someone seemingly was trying to either wake Ghost or Ghost heard one of his family members moving about.

Remy shuddered with the cold, curling into himself to preserve what little heat he could. _Can't stay long. Too cold. _He would need to push on. _Wait. Antarctica._ Now that he thought about where he had been dropped, there was a warm place buried beneath the frigid snow. A seemingly pre-historic age of sun and food. If he could find his way, then he could survive until Ghost finally arrived.

With a heavy sigh and very little clothing to protect him, Remy carefully worked his way back outside. Memories clouded his mind as he aimlessly plowed through several inches to feet of snow.

/_ "Welcome to LeBeau Manor, me boy."_

_Remy blinked, staring in awe. '_Dis man be loaded_.' There were enough priceless objects throughout the Manor that could pay for a months worth of food but he had the feeling not to touch, though fingers itched to ply his street trade. "Why me?"_

_The man smiled sadly as he stared down at him. "Y' have potential, me boy." Something inside Remy said the man was partially lying. There was more to the story. __**Always is, Remy, but he truly wants to help. **__Remy was tired of the streets, hating what he had done, even the thievery, to survive. Then the man held out his hand, "Trust me?"_

_He bit his lower lip, hands trembling. So many times he had heard those words only to be hurt in the end. __**I will always save you. **__It was those five words he believed and trusted. Those five words allowed him to grasp the offered hand, whispering, "Okay."_

"_Ah, awake finally, chile?"_

_Remy smiled tiredly at his Tante. "Oui."_

_Tante Mattie nodded, "Meetin' your friend, chile."_

_Ghost had fallen off his bed in shock as he blinked rapidly at the woman who just entered his room, "Uh?"_

"_Oh, chile! Y' don't need ta hide from ole Tante!" She tapped her forehead, swishing some of her beaded braids as she pulled a chair to his bedside, "Ole Tante knows. Yes, chile, she knows. Your friend be welcome. He cares deeply, yes?"_

"_Oui." His voice was soft, a bit worried._

_Her fingers flew over the beaded chain she had brought along, one of the many things she created whenever sitting by his bedside at night or day. "He saves y', yes?"_

"_O-oui."_

"_Den he welcome here. No need ta be afraid of ole Tante. Y' talk, chile. Tante make charms for de store. Den she feed you soup. Make y' feel better."_

_Remy eyed her as he felt he could trust her, knowing she was more worried over him feeling ill than talking with his friend. "You okay?" He turned back to his fallen friend._

_Ghost shifted as he rubbed his back, "I'm fine. More surprised than hurt." Then his emerald eyes narrowed as Remy squeezed his eyes shut against the throbbing pain of his head. "Head hurt again?" A nod, "Tell her. She'll help. Your head's been hurting a lot."_

_Tante must have heard or knew something as she suddenly questioned Remy, "In pain, chile?"_

"_My head."_

_She dropped her craft in her chair, leaned over him to feel his forehead. "No fever." Then she gently lifted his head and stared deeply in his eyes. Soft hums vibrated as she continued to stare. "Oh, chile. Y' should tell Tante earlier."_

_Fear filled him as comforting arms immediately wrapped about his shaking shoulders, "I'm here, Remy."_

"_Tante don't mean to scare y', chile. But she help more den de soup. Y' have a very special gift. We practice control, yes? Yes, dat what we do. But y' rest now. Your friend sleeps too." She tucked them into bed, guessing where his friend could be. "Sleep well."_

_Tante Mattie had spent weeks teaching him finer control for his charm. Those weeks led him to believe that this so-called gift was what his Master would feed upon during their sessions. With his Master's feedings, Remy rarely, if at all, felt overwhelmed. Since the feedings had stopped, Tante explained that his charm was growing in strength and power._

_Now with strong shields in place, he wondered if his gift was a curse. Ghost had yet to visit in three months. _'Where did you go? Did you leave me?' _He had cried himself to sleep when Ghost failed to return. He truly thought he was at fault. Why else would his friend vanish, "Chile?"_

_He sniffled, rubbing away hot tears clinging to dark lashes while another hand scrubbed at his runny nose. "H-here."_

_Tante smiled gently as she maneuvered around his bed towards a dark corner, eyes shimmering with knowledge as she knelt down before him, helping him to dry his tears, "I teach more tonight. Jean-Luc wish to see y', chile."_

_Nodding, curious but worried, he followed the dark skinned woman to a lavish office, the size scaring him as well as the fire-lit shadows until a loud click echoed. Jean-Luc gave a look of apology as he had turned on a lamp near his desk, "Sorry, petite, been readin' in de dark."_

"_Jean-Luc!" Tante glared at him as Remy trembled. With a gentle shove she left Remy to Jean-Luc's mercy, who waited patiently with an air of an ashamed child after being scolded for doing something he shouldn't._

"_Um..."_

_Jean-Luc smiled as he beckoned Remy to a cozy armchair by the fireplace, to settle in his lap as if Remy was his own flesh and blood son. "How old y' be, petite?"_

_Remy shrugged, never really knew. It was Ghost who gave him an age. Something similar to what Ghost's age was at the time, even shared his birthday with the little orphaned redhead. "Mebbe eight?"_

_Jean-Luc nodded. That had seemed right to him, to each of his family members as they tried to decide how old the young orphan, street raised boy was. Slowly, as if silently answering the boy's unsure question, he pulled open a thick book that lay at the chair's side upon an oak table. Sitting upon its open pages was a thick set of papers, folded neatly and waiting. Remy stared as those papers were gently handed to him. "Go ahead, chile."_

_Swallowing, he made an effort to read the neatly printed words. But tears began to fill his eyes as he struggled to prove he could read. As if the shields, Tante had helped to create, knew his fear and problem they seemed to drop long enough for the familiar voice to float through. __**He wants you. Family.**__ Unsure but always willing to believe his only friend, Remy glanced up at the silent and waiting, "What is dis?"_

"_Be askin' y' to be mon fils, petite."_

_Remy stared hard in surprise and hope. "Be your son?" Jean-Luc nodded. Remy glanced back down to the papers. He had always wanted a family, someone to want him. He only wished the same for Ghost but at least Ghost would have somewhere to run to when and if his family became too much. "Okay." Jean-Luc had hugged him tightly in response. /_

Remy stumbled as he remembered those precious few happy moments. His own family. Jean-Luc had taken in an orphan and not only kept him but gave Remy a true name, something to fall back on. Remy Eitenne LeBeau. They had accepted him as he had accepted them.

Even now he still missed them dearly. He hadn't meant to lose them but he believed in self-defense. That's what it was, not murder. _/ "Hi."_

_He blinked rapidly as a familiar ghostly figure appeared, "Ghost."_

_The other teen grinned happily as he sat beside the lounging Cajun, "Been too long, Remy."_

_It had been. Tante Mattie had spent weeks teaching Remy to fine tune his control over his shields. Something had kept his friend from visiting, even talking in his mind. Remy had learned that his conscious sounding an awful lot like Ghost, though. But there were times when emotions became too much for Remy and his shields dropped, allowing the very rare glimpse of his old friend. On those rare glimpses, Remy would swiftly share little news of his life. Such as, being adopted, the LeBeau's were part of a Thieves Guild, and Remy was becoming a Master Thief._

_Ghost tilted his head, curious, "Anything new?"_

"_Papa's marryin' me t' Bella."_

_Remy had shared tiny glimpses about Belladonna Boudreaux, a lovely blonde, deadly as she was beautiful. A true femme fatale. The only daughter of the Head of the Assassins Guild. She was also a Master Assassin. His equal in every way. But the marriage he was being pushed into was for a different reason. Both Guilds had spent years spilling the blood of the other until now. Both Heads had wished a truce, a pact, to eliminate the bloodshed. Therefore, Belladonna and Remy were to be married shortly. "Congratulations, Remy. I hope you will be happy."_

_He nervously smiled, "T'anks, mon ami." Ghost tipped his head back in welcome before suddenly vanishing. He was saddened by the abrupt vanishing act, growing even saddened later when he learned that was to be the last visit from his friend for the next few years._

"_I now pronounce y' man and wife. Y' may kiss de bride." Both Guild Heads had the marriage blessed by their spiritual priests. Cheers erupted as they watched a LeBeau leaned down to shyly kiss his new bride. And the happy truce was broken, shattered to pieces, moments later when a fury enraged Assassin stepped forward._

"_I object dis farce of marriage."_

"_Julien!" Bella stared in shock at her older brother. Stunned that her own family would ruin this day; keep her from celebrating with her husband. "What…"_

"_Back down, Bella. Dis be between de LeBeau and me." Crazed eyes turned to a protective Remy, who had pushed Bella aside, "Do y' be acceptin' Remy LeBeau? A duel to de death for de honor of my sister?"_

_Remy kept his wife from interrupting by pushing her behind him in hopes of protecting her. "I accept." To him, it was the only way to prevent further bloodshed and to try keeping the truce between the two families._

_Julien rushed him, giving him little time to prepare or to snatch up the thrown fencing sword given him for the duel. He barely rolled to the side in time to avoid a vicious downward slash. The next swing was met by his own weapon, sharp stings running up his arms at the strength and speed of the attack being stopped. They danced a deadly battle, slashing and blocking. Agile and determined, they moved. One on defensive, the other on offensive before switching roles with every other strike. Sweat covered each nimble figure as they forced themselves past the tired state for an ending._

_It came almost as quick as the duel began. Remy leaned upon the bloodied epee, keeping most of his weight on his feet rather than fully leaning, as he fought to settle his harsh, rapid breathing. Devil eyes stared down at the fallen body, a body whose chest barely rose with each struggling breath. Julien had fallen from exhaustion and a seriously, fast bleeding wound to his lower abdomen. A wound that could prove fatal if not taken care off, considering it might be too late with the amount of blood already spilling from the fallen body._

_Gasps from the Assassin Guild rose above the silence. But one voice sounded louder, shattering his hopeful future even further as Bella's father rose from his kneeling position by his only son, "I banish y', Remy Etienne LeBeau. Only out of de respect of my daughter on her wedding day. But if y' be enterin' dis city again, de Assassins be huntin' y' down. We be lookin' for blood for blood, boy."/_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_/ "Non!" Remy clutched his head, pain thundering like wild horses stampeding. The pain seemed to build each day, little by little. As it built his charm grew stronger and erratic. Nothing he tried kept it in check, or the shields Tante had helped to create, they had begun to crumble._

_Now here he was a patron of a movie theater. Of course he slipped in unnoticed beneath the cover of shadows and darkness. But twenty minutes into the movie a headache begun. Growing and growing. Even his fingers and arms began to feel extremely hot, temperature rising with each pound in his head._

_His finely tuned control fell. Before it had been little things, sparking a candle to flame, causing his deck of cards to glow, even accidentally exploding his cigarette while sitting in his mouth. That one had hurt but instinct said this would be even worse._

_Before the fiery explosion, his last sight was the entire room, down to the chairs and items upon the floor, glowing a magenta pink hue, darkening as his head pounded harder. Before the painful darkness, he heard the screams of terror seconds after the ear shattering boom. Before accepting the dark escape the last of his shields fell, allowing a wave of baffling emotions deep within._

_**Wake up! Now! You must wake up! **__A familiar voice echoed through his fuzzy mind. Pleading, begging, so earnest. A second voice, seemingly hollow as it hissed, spoke softly, or tried to, "Sleep, my boy. All shall be well. You're safe." He fell back to darkness as cold arms gathered him close, trying not to jar his injuries but he still experienced pain. A whimper escaped just seconds before he relapsed to unconsciousness._

"_You are healing nicely. Soon you shall be able to return to your skillful interest."_

_Remy eyed the blue armored, red eyed genecist. To most the man was called Sinister and to a select few Essex, but to an even fewer once knew him as Doctor Nathaniel Essex. The _good _doctor gave up everything after his beloved's death to become the cold unfeeling infamous doctor with power and immortality. "And Remy's power?" Remy wasn't sure but he believed since banishment he gathered the third person speaking. _'Probably a defense against others.'

_Sinister stared at the heavily bandaged and bruised thief. "I can place an implant in your head. A device to tamper down your alpha and omega level abilities to an easier degree of alpha level. But you must take care, you can reach omega levels if you push too hard or become overwhelmed. I can also rebuild your shields until you are quite strong enough to handle them on your own."_

_Remy blinked several times, thinking. He didn't grow up on the streets for nothing. He knew an offer when he heard one. This man, this doctor, healed him for no price. _'But that doesn't mean he won't ask later.'_ "Payment."_

_Sinister smirked at his statement, not a question. Remy wasn't stupid. "I will require your services until all debts are paid."_

"_Oui."_

"_Last job, Gambit." Remy LeBeau had become Gambit in the few years of working as Sinister's pet thief and favorite lab rat. In those short years he had also become deadly accurate with his kinetically charged cards, or any other object he could use as a weapon, as well as a deadly combatant with his bo-staff and flexibility in physical fighting. He was also elusive as a shadow unless dealing with ferals. He had yet to escape their heightened senses. He even had tightly layered shields to protect his mind and secrets from the most powerful telepath, _'but not Sinister,' _as well as his empathic charm. Although some part of his charm leaked from the tightly controlled shields, giving him a wild and untamed sex appeal and danger. "Gambit!"_

_Red on black eyes lazily glanced up from behind dark shades, flickering from the flashing terminal screen of one of many computers Sinister recorded needed data. "Oui, Monsieur?"_

"_Now that I have your attention. I have a final mission once you gather a team and train them."_

_Remy knew better. He heard the unheard statement. This team would be his replacement until Sinister could find a way to permanently keep Gambit under his control, especially since Remy had a link to another source of power Sinister wished to control. _'Ghost won't be his again!' _"Gambit do dat."_

"_See that you do."_

_He returned his attention to the terminal, absently watching the columns of data. A part of his mind ran down the list of possible mercenaries that still owed him favors and be useful to Sinister. He only hoped that it wouldn't cost him his soul._

"_Dat be it?"_

_Sinister eyed him coldly. "Yes."_

_Instinct said the man was holding back some very important information. He knew his wish was false. He was about to lose his soul. __**A secret mission, Remy. **__Even with his shields tightly held in place, he was able to create a tiny door, allowing only Ghost entrance to speak. He made sure there was no way Ghost could reappear, not after what had happened last time. __**You know he hides something. Why else would this simple mission include our bloodthirsty Chat?**_

_Ruby red eyes narrowed further at him as he seemingly became speechless before quietly asking, "Samples? Dat be it? Gambit's debt paid?"_

_Sinister knew their verbal contract ended after the last mission. Remy also knew that Sinister knew this mission was dangerous. Both knew that this mission was geared in hopes of damaging the Cajun to keep him dependent upon Sinister. "Yes. As we agreed."_

"_Bein." __**I'm always here, Remy. I will always save you.**_

"_How much further, Gambit?"_

_Remy had buried himself into his alter ego, the newly dubbed Marauder and existing favorite of Sinister. Gambit had become the cold surface when dealing with missions. His way of escaping the deeds he had been forced to complete while working with Sinister and to keep himself safe from betrayal. "Turn left den go straight. We find dem in de main hall."_

_A rough voice purred darkly, "Ya best not be lyin', Gumbo."_

_**Chat always did purr lovely. **__Secure in the dark tunnels of the sewers, Remy knew his deep flush would be hidden. But Ghost was right, despite their preferences. "Gambit not lie, Chat." __**Not too late to turn. **_

_Oh how he wanted to turn about but he couldn't. __**Too late, mon ami. My freedom.**_

_**You've lost faith in me. **__Ghost sounded betrayed, hurt and lonely._

_**Non! I do. I trust you. You kept your promises. **__He was desperate to placate his friend, his only true friend. _

_But silenced reigned and for a fleeting moment he really thought Ghost left. __**Even if you desired, I would remain.**__ He was thankful for those words, especially in the next blurred moments. He couldn't remember much but the overloading emotions of fear, pain, and helplessness. When he entered the bloody scene, all he felt was eagerness of bloodshed and feral anger. He vaguely felt the entrance of foreign emotions of another group coming to the Morlocks' aid. He was moving away with the sobbing body of a young girl, handing her off further down a damp tunnel to very few survivors. He kept the passage way safe when Chat came hunting, slashing wildly._

_He woke to gentle prodding against his chest. "Awake, my boy?" Eyes fluttered open to see Sinister looming over him._

"_De tunnels?"_

"_Your mission was half successful. Many got away."_

"_Y' lied to Gambit. Gambit paid his debt."_

_Sinister heavily sighed, "Very well, boy. You may leave in a few days, though I feel your mission was unsuccessful. I had to stitch the wounds left by Creed."_

_Remy eyed the man warily, wishing he could leave right then but the pain and inability to fully move kept him at bay. "Oh."_

"_Our contract was fulfilled. You will leave with complete control." But Sinister eyed him with disappointment, "I should break the terms since the mission wasn't completely successful."/_

Sinister had kept his promise. By the week's end, he had been freed. Despite the betrayal, he had enjoyed being the favorite. He had a place to stay, someone who seemed to care, and all the enjoyment he could desire. Now he had nothing. No home. No family. No friends. No warmth. _What am I to do?_

Remy stumbled as night slowly crept into view. His body shuddered as he met freezing snow. Then slow warmth began to settle in as he fell from his stumble, lying still while trying to capture his breath. _**Ghost!**_

_**Shh, I'm coming.**_

He quietly sobbed, begging and pleading his friend. Unable to move because of the cold, he could only wait to be saved. He wouldn't last the night. _**'**__I've got you now, boy.__**'**_

He didn't recognize the voice, the strange feminine sound as it seemed to swirl through the ragged cracks of his shields. As weak and tired as he was, he couldn't fight the green lady as she slowly appeared in his head, cooing to him while trying to firmly cement her form deep in the recesses of his mind.

'_He's mine!__**'**_ A flare of fiery power spiked through the tiny door, widening it as a familiar presence entered. He mentally screamed as two powers fought and struggled. He passed out from the overload, begging for release. He never felt the heated flare of fire exploded within as the green lady shrieked in pain, never knowing who won as she was viciously flung from her rooted spot, never seeing the fire fiercely tying her inside her own mortal mind, nor hearing the final words, _**'**__I said he was mine.__**'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rain poured heavily as saddened emerald eyes peered down at a simple chocolate colored coffin. Then one of the last closest links to his magical life was slowly being lowered into an open grave. At last Hermione Granger-Weasley was with her husband, his very first friend. Next to both his best friends was his own beloved, the love of his life, his wife, Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley-Potter. Despite the knowledge of those three graves; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, he couldn't cry.

"My condolences, Mr. Potter."

He turned to face an aged Headmistress, whose hand lay upon his shoulder in comfort, ex-Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall. To her right was her Deputy Headmaster, ex-Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape. Both were aged beyond their years from the war. Both the war and its clean-up had been viciously rough upon the magical world and its survivors. "Thank you."

Both pressed gently against his shoulders. A testament of change as at one time neither Snape nor Harry would willingly touch to comfort. At one time they hated each other. Despite the pain, the hatred, the betrayals, Harry couldn't have survived without the snarky pale wizard. And it had been Harry who kept the world from demanding Snape's head on a platter. Besides death was already approaching the man. Death Eaters who survived the war were slowly dying from the excess hexes and curses their bodies absorbed from their time beneath the Dark Lord's cruel leadership. Snape would be the last of the survivors to succumb to that final adventure.

"Everything ready, Potter?" Uncanny how the dour man switched. As mean and spiteful Snape once been, he became that concerned and warm.

Nor could Harry ever lie to the man. He had yet to figure out how to get one over the man. "Yes, she was the last link."

"And here?"

Emerald peered deeply into onyx, "Settled. Neville and the children should thrive. As will those still breathing when my will is read." He chuckled at the distasteful sneer upon the pale face. Snape hadn't released his fear of teaching a new set of clumsy Longbottoms or pranking Weasleys. "Nothing holds me here?"

A question, not a statement but they understood. Minerva smiled gently, "Go. Live and be free, Harry. It's what we all wish. Your parents, Remus, Sirius, Albus, everyone."

Harry smiled sadly. All those spoken were either dead or had moved on in their life. "I shall, tonight."

Minerva kissed his cheek as she fought her struggle not to cry. Both wizards watched as she tightly clutched her walking cane as she limped away from the gravesite to the crowded area around a portkey to Hogwarts. Harry had willingly allowed his loved ones to share the graveyard with his family, Godric's Hollow Gravesite. "Take care." Her words floated over her shoulder.

"Snape…," the man cut him off with gentle fingers against his lips.

"I shall be fine, Potter. All my personal effects have been finalized. I can't increase my potions nor continue making them. As Granger said, I am tired."

He couldn't blame the potions professor. Hermione had been tired of struggling to survive when she wanted to sleep. Both dreamed of freedom from their restraints, one a Dark Lord and the other her bloodline. Both were freed, Voldemort fell and Hermione was praised for her brains than blood. But each paid a heavy price for that freedom. Hermione died, never finding a cure or name for the unknown curse she suffered. Snape would soon die as his body would slowly tear itself apart. "Goodbye, professor."

He watched the proud wizard swirl about and prowl to the portkey, not once showing any sign that he was suffering. Harry returned his attention to the graves holding his loved ones, "I can't stay. No one needs me here but I am needed elsewhere. I will miss you all until I can see you each once more."

Sighing heavily, he glanced around once more to make sure he was truly alone. No one would blame him for taking his own life. _Some probably would since they always call for their precious savior._ Others would know he couldn't take living when everyone he desired were dead, not even the very few friends left would have been able to keep him. With that in mind, he closed his eyes, breathed deep, and willed his magic to track his link. He willed his magic to force him to travel, accepting the wild taste of foreign power as it rose in crashing waves.

_/He frowned at seeing his friend drugged, stumbling as Remy snuck into the theater. Remy had complained of headaches and a tingling sensation in his fingers. When they got worse strange things would happen, actually exploding. The only thing that seemed to work for Remy was aspirin. They learned early that just two could knock Remy out cold for a few hours. All Ghost could do was cry for his friend as he suffered, trying to find a peaceful exit from his pain._

"_Remy!" He had felt the mental screams of pain. He saw what Remy saw before the dark. Then he tried waking his unconscious friend but failed as someone else had awoken Remy, even carried him off deep below the same theater his friend had brought down with a series of booms._

_Then darkness until Remy reawakens. With careful movements, the blue armored mutant stitched the worst wounds and soothed the dark bruises. Ghost watched as Remy suffered through the pain and questioning about some implant before allowing the doctor to put him under once more. _'Please be alright, Remy.'

_**Why won't you talk to me?**_

_**Can't. **_

_Ghost stared at his friend who was trying to avoid eye contact. __**You've been blocking me every night. You won't let me visit. Tonight was rare and now you refuse to talk to me!**_

_Before Remy could answer him, two figures entered the infirmary. Curious, he watched as the large blonde suddenly began sniffing the air, staring in the same direction he was standing. Ghost's eyes widened to see the blonde fully turn, stunned to see a feline that huge or even that human looking, very curious and interested, __**Oh, big kitty! Can I make him purr?**_

_**Quiet! **__Remy tried to quiet him but it seemed he was too late as the two were making his way closer. __**Non!**_

_**Remy?**__ But it was too late. Remy had forced himself to shut down their link, sending Ghost back to his body._

_**Remy? **__He was worried. It was very rare for Ghost to arrive while his friend still slept. He tried pushing gently on the bare shoulder, __**Remy?**_

"_Ah, this must be my intruder." Ghost cried out as cold hands slithered about his neck, carefully latching a heavy object against his bare skin. He suddenly felt heavy, so very tired. He dropped to his knees, dizzy and confused, just as Remy jerked awake._

"_NON!"_

"_Do not fear, my boy. I simply wish to know a bit more about this _friend _of yours."_

"_Leave him be!" Remy struggled to reach for him but could barely move, especially as the large blonde held him fast as the doctor harshly drag Ghost from his friend's sight. It would be hours later before he woke again to discover what exactly had happened._

_Ghost woke to find himself strapped to a freezing table. "Wha?" He may be groggy but he knew he shouldn't still be inside Remy's world._

"_Awake finally? Fear not, boy, that collar has been modified to anchor your…spirit to this lab."_

"_R-remy." His voice cracked lips dry and throat parched._

"_Sleeping. But you are the one that has me curious."_

_Emerald eyes cleared quickly, soon to fill with fear, as he fought his bonds, "No!" The doctor was coming closer with a syringe of an unknown liquid. He was unable to free himself, crying out as the needle jabbed into his arm, releasing the fiery liquid into his veins. He gave a soft whine as a second needle pressed into the same spot; his last vision was of a smirking madman leaning over him. _'Remy.'

"_Remy get y' free, mon ami. Then y' leave." Ghost's head swam as he felt insistent gentle fingers releasing his bonds. He whimpered as he moved, trying to keep away the pain._

"_Hurts."_

_A sad smile was his only comfort, "Y' be free soon."_

_He glanced blearily at his friend, "I'll visit once I'm…"_

"_Non! Y' rest and heal. Y' keep away from de doctor. Remy want y' safe."_

"_And what do ya think yer doin', Gumbo?"_

"_Chat." Ghost blinked, staring where the blonde blur stood, "Go." His collar shifted before falling into lethal hands. The last he saw was Chat flying towards them when a glowing collar exploded in his face. __**I will return one day.**_

_Ghost woke on familiar grounds, a bit dazed and confused when someone literally tripped over him, "Potter!" He whined in pain as a hand roughly turned him over. His body hurt all over. Seconds later the rough hands turned gentle as they prepared him for the levitating spell, trailing him with careful precision to the Hospital Wing. _

_He graciously passed out seconds after being forced a sleeping potion. He was safe again, "Sleep, Potter." And he did._

_Hours later he woke to a hovering Medi-witch, "You had us worried, Mr. Potter."_

_He gave her a trembling grin, voice soft, "Sorry."_

_Pomfrey patted his shoulder before turning to the doors. There stood his two best friends, hovering with worried looks and guilty smiles. He grinned widely as they rushed to his side. He didn't interrupt them as they chattered a mile a minute with gossip and questions._

_Story was this: Voldemort had succeeded in capturing him. He was held for almost two weeks being tortured and beaten but somehow he had escaped and ended up on Hogwarts' grounds where Snape had found him. The Professors had taken turns searching the grounds while the Order was out looking for him, in case a Death Eater dropped off his body._

_He neither denied or accepted the story. /_

It had taken a couple days to fully heal, even with magic, but just as long to control and hide the new powers granted by the madman scientist. Somehow, Sinister had tampered with his magical DNA and gave him control over one of the elements, Fire. He could not only make fire but control it. His body had the habit of melting into a very large form of a fiery phoenix, completely engulfed in flames.

But that wasn't all. His new ability canceled out many of his spells, such as _incendio,_ and boosted others. Some spells, mostly the simple ones like _lumos,_ never needed a wand nor to be spoken. He also found that he could lift or move things about without having to summon them but they were wrapped in a faint fiery shield, seemingly emitting a cool breeze despite the heated glaze of flickering flames.

That control and abilities gave him the tiniest edge when facing Voldemort. That ability gave him the power to boost his magic in one last apparition, disappearing from his world for the merciless, biting cold of Antarctica, for the betrayed figure of his only childhood friend left alive. _I love you all. But I must help Remy._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

/_ "You've been distant since the abduction, Harry."_

_Solemn emerald turned to face his best friends. He hated to make them worry, truly did, but Fate always threw him curve balls and this curve ball was something he refused to share. It was the very first secret he had, the only thing that kept him sane. After learning who and what he was to the magical world, he refused to lose the only thing they had yet to exploit, especially to Voldemort. "I know." He did, he just wished he could trust his friends but over the years he's seen what they were capable of, Hermione trusted her books more than anything not proven by fact and Ron was volatile, ready to explode at any little thing. Both had turned against him too many times. Ron thought him guilty in his Fourth Year and Hermione constantly harped on him when anything didn't go her way of thinking, all in her attempt to prove blood had nothing to do with power._

_Then again, he was distant for a second reason. This reason was one he could comfortably follow since a part of him refused to let go of the only two best friends he could have in his waking moments. He suffered unknown experiments beneath the chilling curiosity of a genecist. He hadn't wanted to leave when Remy freed him but he had to. He couldn't stay if he wished to heal and when he woke, he had forgotten that his dreams were a reality. Whatever happened in one showed in the other. Remy had remarked on his bruises and bandages from little battles caused throughout his school years. Now the world questioned him on the bruises, precise cutting marks, and scarring given to him by Essex. He allowed them to wallow in their own delusions that Voldemort and his Death Eaters dared to harm their precious savior. He allowed them to suffer on their own as he suffered, wondering when Remy would open his shields to permit him entrance instead of a sliver of a door for them to talk._

"_We worry, mate."_

_He gave them a wobbly smile, slowly turning. His body still ached. Madame Pomfrey was at a loss but believed his body wasn't healing as quickly. She stopped all magical therapies to allow his body its own time to fully recuperate. She could only hope that he would feel better soon, considering the abduction had only been three weeks before. Everyone, even Harry, though he knew the true culprit, believed that Voldemort had found some non-magical way to batter Harry and to keep him in pain, especially if healing magic was used upon him. "I'm sorry."_

_Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him, carefully wrapping arms about his slumped shoulders, Hermione's head laid upon his shoulder, as they sat before the lake, watching the giant squid lazily slap at the water. "We know."_

_Almost a year later everything began to fall apart. Numbers of death and attacks grew each day as Voldemort refused to sit back any longer. Families were ripped apart with each loss of life. Harry suffered visions of torture and his own family being torn asunder. Friends were lost almost everyday as they went into battle to protect themselves and their families, especially the ones he called home, the Weasleys._

_The only stroke of happiness he had was the bonding. Hermione and Ron quietly and secretly married, only allowing very close family and friends, with the protection of Order members. Bill had settled with Fleur Delacour, to the joy of his mother. Remus had begun courting fellow Order member, Tonks. But the one that he truly enjoyed was his own quiet marriage, just a week after his friends' wedding, to Ginny._

_They rejoiced, praying for an end to a devastating war. In vain were those prayers. Practically two months after the weddings came the worst tragedy Harry could imagine. He left Ginny behind with her family as the Trio went off on a search to destroy Voldemort, hoping to discover the last clue to his immortality when it happened._

_Somehow, Voldemort learned of their travels and set a deadly trap for Harry. It wasn't Harry who was caught but Ron. A trap that no one realized how deadly Voldemort could be, or surprised when he resorted to a muggle method. Ron had tripped, stumbled actually, over an invisible wire at first glance, if one did not look for it. Hermione shrieked in pain and despair as Harry could only stand in shock at the sight of Ron's body jerking with impact of three arrows embedding deeply into pale skin._

_They tried to hurry in saving his life, using their emergency portkey to the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey had taken one look at her scans before shaking her head. Ron hadn't survived the trip. One arrow had pierced his left lung, filling it with fluid as a trickle of blood escaped through his mouth in between gasps of breath before he gave in, unable to struggle for more air or strength. _

_Hermione had ranted and raved in denial before she succumbed to a forced calming potion by Headmistress McGonagall. When Harry questioned, he was told the truth. Ron may have had a chance but there were two other arrows in his body. All three were coated with venom of a deadly snake, the deadliest actually, a Black Mamba. Even if he survived the attack on his lung, he would have succumbed to the poison as no one had ever survived if they weren't given the anti-venom right away. _

_Harry cried that night in private. He had forgotten all about snakes. Voldemort was a Parselmouth as was Harry. He should have remembered that one tiny fact but he refused, wanting to be seen as a savior of light without a blemish of a Dark trait like Parseltongue. _'I should have been prepared. He didn't need to die.'

_The war dragged on._

_For the first time in close to two years, he dreamed. Looking about the darkness, he frowned before hearing gasping. Then images of bloodshed, feeling foreign emotions, hearing helpless screams. That's when he knew. Remy's shields had cracked, allowing him entrance._

_He watched in shock as Remy struggled against Chat in hopes of stopping the team he collected. Instead his friend cried out from a vicious slash to his chest. Ghost watched as Remy fell to the floor, struggling to rise once more. He watched as the determined thief staggered to a crying little girl, snatching her up, believing in chances. But Ghost knew Remy needed help._

_One thing the two had learned over the years was their ability to manipulate each other's powers. That was how Ghost tried to keep Remy's powers under control. With an overload of emotions, Remy's implant would be null and void until he gained control of his shields or had help from Sinister._

_Glancing about, Ghost needed to use Remy's Omega ability to drain energy from one object to push into his friend's body. _'There!' _A glowing harpoon was rapidly making its way to an oblivious man with wings. _'That much would kill him!' _Instinct reached out and drained most, if not more than half, the harpoons energy and circulated through an exhausted body of one Remy LeBeau. Emerald eyes closed in concentration and to shield against the sight of the man being impaled to a wall, only hearing the pained cry. _'I'm sorry. But you'll live.' _He had seen too much of death._

_Concentrating further, he quickly appeared next to a fallen thief. __**Remy? **__Nothing answered him. His friend had succumbed to pain and exhaustion while trying to defend this part of the tunnels. Quickly, he looked at the bleeding wound, sighing in relief as it wasn't as deep as he thought._

"_I know yer here, boy." He shivered, staring up at the large blonde. He forgot about the heightened senses of the feral. Chat knelt by them, first staring down the same tunnel Ghost just knew where the little girl had escaped through, then where he was standing, considering only Remy had been the one to see him. "Dontcha worry, boy. Ain't gonna tell th' doc. Yet."_

_Ghost traced transparent fingers across the tanned cheek of Remy, glad he wasn't in trouble. He knew, through his friend, that Chat seemed to be fixated on him, possibly obsessed but willing to keep him free while Chat carefully picked up Remy and disappeared down another turn for Sinister, _'be well, my friend.' _And forced himself to wake._

_The war had raged on._

_Both sides gave as good as they got, if not better._

_Harry stood alone, just like Voldemort wanted. Outside their enclosed bubble were Death Eaters and Order members. He stood, weary and angry. Just days ago he lost the most important people._

_First, Hermione had been captured. She had gone out into battle a furious widow, an angel of revenge. She took out as many as she could, showing the Purebloods that she had more than just power, she had knowledge of hexes only one could learn from books. She proved she just was as dark when she cast out curses only border lining legal and illegal. But in the end, she was taken by the one man she hated, Lucius Malfoy. His son had suffered beneath her as he had mocked the loss of her husband. She proved she wasn't above attacking physically as he had spent two weeks healing at St. Mungo's. Malfoy had tortured her in his anger but she fought back just as hard. Somehow and some way, she survived while he had not. Several Order members found her shivering deep within the Malfoy Mansion, covered in blood, most of it hers. At St. Mungo's it was discovered she was suffering from various hexes and physical punishment, especially an unknown curse._

_Second, Harry learned his last link to his family had been murdered. The only joy from that moment had been why he died. Remus fought by his side when he could when they were separated one time. That was all it took. Remus ended up in the grip of two murderers, Pettigrew and Lestrange. Harry had already called in his debt from Pettigrew just hours before his death, forcing him to give him information of the last Horcrux to destroy his Master and an object to trap Voldemort's soul. Remus allowed the vicious creature he once fought against free reign. It was almost as if he knew his death was near but wouldn't leave until his pack was avenged. The Order had found the ravaged remains of Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus had succumbed to the silver racing through his blood, Pettigrew had used his silver hand as often as possible while Lestrange took joy in torture with various silver objects before the wolf deep inside the wizard broke free of his chains in furious rage._

_The last straw had been his own beloved, his wife. Yes, some of the Weasley family suffered various injuries and hexes while a couple more had succumbed to death but only four had hurt him the most, Remus, Hermione, Ron, and now Ginny. Like he had Hermione, she had been by his side when the news came. Ginny had been captured around the same time as Remus' murder. It seemed the two had been caught by Lestrange and Pettigrew but she was taken from them by none other than Voldemort. It seemed she was to be tortured, to lure Harry to him when he learned of his two servants' death. Voldemort took great pleasure in making her scream, recording it by a howler. Both howler and her body made their way to Hogwarts, one by owl and the second by portkey. He sobbed, holding her lifeless body to his. Magical scans made the bad dream to a nightmare. She had been pregnant, a month along._

_His fury, his sorrow, his determination had lead him to the final battle. He went alone, without a wand, and only with his fury as well as a tiny ruby gem, a soul gem. Voldemort had mocked him and those he loved before speaking what he would think was the last line, "I win, Potter."_

_Harry smirked, feeling the flickering flames of a fierce creature. In answer to Voldemort's winning cry, he permitted the fire to grow. Bursting flames grew fast and far, exploding into shape of an over-sized Phoenix, swallowing his body from the angry red gaze, "I win."_

_Voldemort shrieked in fury and pain as those flames wrapped about his mortal body, darkening his skin to ash but as black soul rose from the ashes, laughing. Harry smiled within his fiery form, knowing Voldemort thought he was free. The Trio had already destroyed all but one Horcrux when Nagini began hissing in rising panic as her body caught fire. Voldemort cried out to her. Nagini had been the last one, it explained why she was very close to her Master, why he used her in his second rise to power. Voldemort could be destroyed now. With those thoughts, he sought his own revenge, capturing the soul into a gem, exhausting his magical reserve to contain the fighting spirit. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew Voldemort had to have some back-up plan. After all, Dumbledore had spoken of the young man to be smart, to be manipulative, and to be ahead of whatever anyone thought. Harry knew there was that possibility that Voldemort made sure he had a back-up plan to keep his immortality but this time Harry would make sure there was no way Voldemort could search for that plan or use another innocent in his rise of power._

_His magical powers used on the gem would make it only the caster could free the trapped soul inside but only if it was in his possession. And there was one place he knew he could safely hide the gem without anyone ever finding it to use against him or force him. The sun._

_As the giant bird fled from the dropping bubble to the astonishment of his fellow Order members, Harry felt the final battle was anti-climatic but was for the best. The tyrant was gone. Now they had to round up the last of the Death Eaters for their trials, especially one trial in particular, Snape._

_Harry knew the truth, he had his memory which he watched repeatedly and the letters from Dumbledore as well as the Headmaster's pensive. Dumbledore was already dying, much like Hermione. Both had suffered an unknown hex, ravaging their body and minds. Both struggled to remain alive until one took the last stand, allowing his spy to end his life in order to protect his status in the war._

_Harry swore to the memory of his mentor to do everything in his power and status as savior to protect Snape, even free the proud Potions Master from his fate. He wouldn't allow anymore innocent lives to be taken without both sides of their story to be told. He would demand every single Death Eater to be tried properly, Veritaserum or even their memories, or memories of their surviving victims, Aurors, and Order members, to be used. _'There won't be another Sirius thrown in prison without proof of guilt.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I've got you now, boy." Ghost blinked, trying to rid of the sudden dizziness he was feeling. Unlike the theories Hermione wondered about out loud, no one really knew what actually happened with crossed world or dimension travel. He had followed his link with Remy to his mind, finding himself as a mental figure upon the astral plane of the young thief's mind. And just a few yards away stood another figure, glowing as she concentrated. He could see tendrils of energy forcing their way deep in the recess of Remy's brain, anchoring the wavy green woman to her chosen host like a parasite, a tick settling in place upon an animal. _I don't think so._

Golden red flames grew in fury at the treatment she was inflicted upon the trembling form, emerald eyes flared with power from the Phoenix as Ghost dove for her, "He's mine!"

She shrieked in pained fury as she was struck with one swipe of sharp talons, interrupting her parasitic process. "Who are you, boy?"

He chuckled, swirling around her rapidly, not allowing her to land a single tendril in his direction, "He's mine. Leave."

She sneered at him, not willing to give up without a fight, "No." She struck out with quite the powerful hit of a telepathic bolt, trying her best to unseat this new intrusion.

Ghost laughed off the hit. _She's weak._ Through Remy he learned of various mutant powers and levels, especially with telepaths or empaths, but her level was considerably weakened due to one reason, he found her physical body to be dying. _That's why she's chosen him. She needs to feed in order to survive. _It was rare for a mutant to be a telepathic vampire, needing to feed on the mind of a host in order to thrive in life, much like a fellow Marauder called Malice. He was such a character, a mutant ghost searching for the perfect host in which to control.

But time was of the essence. Even if her physical body was dying and her mental abilities were weak, a cornered animal was dangerous, vicious in its need to defend. Remy had already suffered long enough in the bitter cold. He worried for his friend's safety, as Hermione once said; he had a people saving conflict. With control of Remy's empathy and kinetic ability to control said energy of an object, along with his own magic and fiery power, Ghost rose high on the astral plane, determined, as he readied for one final push. He dove in the perfect version of a Wronksi Feint, but unlike any other time, he refused to pull up as he plowed directly into the green ghost.

She screamed, fought, demanded, pleaded, as he forced her back to her physical body. He created a powerful ward about her mind; no longer would she be able to reach out for another host. Her only salvation, freedom through an Omega level telepath, the only problem, an Omega level telepath would be able to control her or keep her contained should they free her.

He left her screaming and begging as he returned to his friend. He flinched at the cries, sad because of what he had done but slightly mollified with the magic surrounding her broken, dying body. His magic would slowly absorb sunlight or any electrical energy from her surroundings to feed her body, to heal it until she could be found. He was sure someone would find her, after all Sinister had prepared this faux trial in hopes of gaining a thief. _Perhaps Malice will like her._

_**Cold. Tired. **_

_**Shh, Remy. I'm here. Sleep. I'll take care of you.**_ He closed his eyes, silently asking for permission as Remy gave in. He waited for a part of Remy's mind to shut down as he cemented his presence. Emerald eyes opened to find himself standing before a slightly run-down mansion with guards hiding about in the shadows, _home._ It was the home Remy was banished from when only a young man. One more blink had him fighting a blurry white sight until his magic kicked in. Vision cleared to see Antarctica, freezing as the sun began to sink.

Anger grew as he flitted through his friend's memory, watching closely to the faux trial, watching as those Remy called friends and family turned their backs, one by one. His fury feed the rising flames, warming his body as it rushed through his veins, fighting the deep chill that had settled. A murmured, sleepy reply rang quietly through their shared mind, _**Feels bein.**_

_**Sleep. I'll take it from here. **_Then he tipped his head to one side as something raced through the air, _familiar. Oh!_ Sinister and his group had arrived near the citadel. It wouldn't be long before they found Remy's footprints in the snow or the young woman locked in her own mind, _after all, good ole Essex never could resist a challenge._ _**Remy, think of a safe place. I need a clear picture to flee from here before Chat leads them this way.**_

Images of an elaborate loft appeared. A name soon joined the image, New York, _**be prepared, Remy. To go to another country will cost me much. We will be unconscious for at least a day before my energy levels rise since my travel here. **_

_**Oui, **_came the sleepy reply before silence. With a loud crack, Ghost vanished, pushing every bit of energy he had into that one trip. He reappeared inside the spacious loft with depleted energy levels. Swaying, he knew he would never reach the bed or the couch but he had to try as falling to the floor would hurt. He stumbled, forcing himself to reach the calling comfort of the plush soft leather couch but fell within ten steps of it, falling deeply into darkness, never feeling their body connecting with the hard floor, never knowing how close they had come from barely missing the antique glass covered coffee table.

Days later at the X-men Mansion

"Sensors have been tripped! Secure the school!" Sitting in a large tree after having leapt over the high wall, Ghost had been surprised to find out his patronus, Prongs, could set off alarms, he was just curious if he really could perform magic within a mutant body. He sighed, not wanting this confrontation to be violent in any way. _**Home?**_

_**I suppose. Best not to make them wait. **_He vaulted from the tree limb while subconsciously occluding his mind and raising extra shields. He allowed a bit of Remy to fly free, gracely twisting in mid-air to land safely. He swaggered forward as lights flared to life, giving a brighter surrounding as several people rushed from the large mansion. "'Allo, mes amis, no welcome for Remy?"

_**Remy.**_

_**Sorry. **_Ghost mentally shook his head at the pouting thief as he faced the ready to fight X-men. He eyed each of them, wondering if they all would betray Remy as a few had not been at the trial but elsewhere.

One such fellow gruffly spoke as six metal claws made a threatening appearance, nose twitching as he sniffed deeply, "You ain't Gumbo."

Red on black eyes carefully studied the short stature man, though he was broad around and gave off his own scent of feral. "Oh? Why y' say dat 'bout Remy?"

Someone else interrupted their little tête-à-tête. "What do you want, traitor?"

Ghost raised a brow in the winged mutant's direction, "Remy betray no one."

Half the group sneered as a lovely brunette with a white strip floated forward, shock clearly visible in her murky green eyes, reaching out with a gloved hand, "Remy, sugah?"

Fury tore through Ghost. She had been the first to turn her back, absorbing a bit of Remy's dark secret and running with it in her memory. She led him on a chase to Seattle, the very first place Remy began to lose control, where the theater still remained in crumbled pieces as a horrifying memorial. There she had yelled and screamed, breaking his heart. She broke it further when she left him to die in the cold snow, telling him he was dead to her. "Rogue."

She seemed to ignore the heated anger lingering in his calm tone, unlike the others who heard. She gave a half trembling smile, tears running hotly down her pale cheeks, "Oh, Remy."

For a split second, all Ghost could see was his beautiful Ginny. For a split second, Ginny was smiling with brightness and heated love. For a second, he felt her soft skin skimming over his cheek, running willing fingers over his face. For a second, he was home with his fiery redhead wife, holding her once more in his arms as she gaily laughed at some insane joke.

Then reality hit.

His eyes narrowed in anger and hatred as he now saw the gloved female touching him, daring to think they would give into her teary apology after all she had done. Lips pulled back in a feral grin, a single word flowed past his lips in a dangerously soft whisper, a word he thought he could never use until now when that anger and fury bled freely, "_Crucio."_

Her green eyes flew wide in shock, lips parting in fierce screams as she rolled to the ground. Under his steady gaze, she writhed and begged, arching with flexibility in unnatural positions, trying desperately to escape the hotly burning pain throughout her body. "**Rogue!**"

He watched, face blank, as a redheaded, emerald eyed female raced to the brunette's side, trying to soothe her fallen comrade. For a moment, it was as if Lily Potter had returned from the dead but it wasn't possible. Only those of spirit form or the undead could survive such a fate. He said nothing to her shriek, "**What did you do**?" But she didn't wait for an answer. He knew she was about to do something. As Rogue continued to scream, he caught her eyes, forcing his way through her cracked shields to face the redhead with two flaming swords of telepathic energy.

'_Leave her__**.'**_

'_I won't leave her to suffer__**!'**_

'_You will__**.'**_ Both stood over the trembling form of Rogue, shaking with after-effects while her physical body still suffered. He waved a hand, forcing an invisible wave of energy to shove the redhead from her fallen friend. She dug in her heels to keep from moving too far back, falling into a fighting stance before striking out, sending her own bolt of energy towards him.

She suddenly cried out as a fiery wall blocked the bolt from hitting. He allowed his mutant form to spring forth, startling her into dropping the swords from slack hands. _**'**__No. Impossible. She swore to never chose another. She swore to remain the guardian__**.'**_

He cared not fore her confusing rambles, simply repeating his statement. _**'**__You will leave__**.'**_

Shaken but determined, she struck openly with telepathy and telekinesis, aided by a second person, _**'**__Jean!__**'**_

'_You brought this upon yourself__**.'**_ He ignored the Alpha level, possibly Omega level, male telepath. He was just as powerful without needing such mental abilities.

'_Help me, Professor. Rogue's mind is cracking under whatever he has done to her!__**' **_Ghost reeled slightly beneath their combined efforts until Remy lent him extra power. With Remy's help, he shoved the two telepaths from the woman's mind. He exhaustedly nodded to the fading ghostly Remy still residing in the parasitic woman's memory before pulling away himself.

He returned in time to hear the sudden cry of pain from the woman called Jean and the man she called Professor as well as to release Rogue from her torment. "Whatcha do t' 'em, boy?"

He eyed the trembling Rogue, interested in the results; _she can't go insane by Cruciatus. She's already cracked from the amount of people she has absorbed; the ghostly impressions still rule her mind from outside source. Her Professor hasn't even put a dent in her ability to control them long-term._

The short feral sighed heavily, retracting his claws as blue eyes lingered over the lean body of his friend, "Can't fool a feral, boy. I know ya ain't Gumbo but someone in Gumbo."

A slow clapping was followed by deep chuckles that put the entire group, minus Rogue and Ghost, on defense. "Yep. Can't fool a feral. Sure as hell can't fool me. We still missin' ya, boy, Doc and I especially."

Ghost slowly turned with a cheerful smirk, "'Allo, Chat." All eyes stared in suspicion and wary curiosity as he had greeted the arriving tall blonde, Sabertooth, or better known to he and Remy, Chatton or Chat. "What bring y' to dis part of de world, mon ami?" He stood his ground as the blonde moved closer, deeply inhaling their scent, a knowing glint settling within those golden eyes. _**He knows us well, Remy. Too well, perhaps.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, quick note here...some have been a bit confused on Harry's physical body in Remy's world...To answer Keira (and anyone else), Harry has no physical body in Remy's world (he doesn't really exist in that world)...His only form was of a ghost, who had the ability to physically touch (caused by the bond between the two when they were children)...any time Harry appears in Remy's world it's as a ghost but when he truly left his world for Remy, Harry followed the bond, allowing him to simply enter Remy's mind and using Remy's body as his own (like two personalities with control of one body)...Back in Harry's world (if you go back and reread, Harry mentions that some people would not be surprised should Harry decide death as his path), Harry's physical body is left behind and if it was ever found (which I leave up to the readers) it could be found at the graves of his loved ones...Does that help??**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Sabertooth sauntered from the same woods Ghost had left in order to face his friend's supposed new family. "Like I said, can't fool me, boy."

Ghost shivered inwardly, remembering those words so long ago but the body he inhabited simply leaned against Remy's bo-staff and grinned lopsidedly. He could feel Remy tensing, always had around the large blonde. Neither male could get along which made the good doctor suspect that Remy had feline tendencies as both mutants were very protective of what they believed to be their territory, especially when it came to Ghost. "Ah, Chat, lovely surprise to see y'."

Sabertooth chuckled deeply as he openly leered at the lithe form of the Cajun thief. "Why dontcha come over here and play, boy?" He lumbered close, as if not to give Ghost a choice since he cupped a clawed hand over Remy's cheek.

Remy twisted back his control, giving his friend time to rest and try regaining what little energy he spent in controlling a body that wasn't his. He also saw the deep inhaling of both ferals, Logan and Sabertooth as he wrestled control, knowing they smelt the subtle differences between he and his mental friend. _**Must remember that, Remy. Seems I actually have a scent when I control your body.**_ "Can't." He pitched his tone low so that sensitive hearing would be the only advantage to hear his words, especially for the feral so close to him, "Remy all dat's keepin' him alive. No body."

A blonde brow rose, "Ol' Doc could help."

Remy jerked away, a snarl upon his lips as several cards easily slipped from his trench sleeve to his left hand, glowing darkly. "Non!"

A voice sneered from behind, hearing Sabertooth's words, "Trying to play martyr now, traitor? We know how chummy you are with Sinister. Did you get as chummy with Creed here or more?"

Sabertooth turned with a low deadly growl, ready to pounce. He and Remy may have their differences but Remy was the only link to his favorite toy, who was housed in the thief's body now. Remy was also a very damn good thief, willing to ply his trade to the highest bidder, usually the doctor or himself unless someone got to him first. He was even able to gain contacts and jobs from Remy for his expertise, assassination or just plain cruelty and bloodshed before death. He wasn't about to deny his thirst for violence, he lived off it, but he wouldn't allow some winged pretty boy think he could walk all over the Cajun. But his favorite boy, the pretty thing with emerald eyes, though now all he saw was red and black but with the subtle hint of fresh earth and almond, beat him to the punch.

Ghost flared with anger as he wrenched back into the driver's seat, shoving Remy aside. "Traitor?!" He caught the winged mutant's wide eyes, barreling through weak shields, silently asking for forgiveness for his brutal attack. Within in seconds, he saw a memory the man desperately tried hiding, shamed by the actions, "Traitor? Wouldn't traitor describe someone whose loyalty was to one group before betraying them to another?"

Warren didn't want to give this up, not when he believed he was right, "You did betray them! You helped murder them!"

Ghost sighed heavily, trying to explain once more, "Would a traitor not imply one must be of one group while turning on another? Do you not understand this? Was Remy an X-man before a Marauder? Was Remy _even_ a Marauder before leading them? Was he a Morlock or a part of them before the murder?" No one answered him just yet; then again, he didn't give them a chance to before plunging onward, "No. He wasn't. He served a mad man who rescued him from a fatal accident when Remy lost control. He served a mad man who helped him gain control of his mutation. He served a man who asked for various jobs to be done in payment for the surgeries and aide. He served a mad man because he was a scared young man who was forced from his only home and had nowhere else to go, especially when his mutation kept growing stronger, because no one else would help him or even offered to help."

"He's still a murderer!"

"Murderer implies that Remy used his own hands to kill. Or a weapon or a mutation. He didn't murder. His only crime, leading the team to the target under false impressions. Remember, this was a young man grateful he was given help and aide when he needed it but also knew he wasn't remaining where he didn't feel truly safe. He leads _a _team as final payment for his bill. In case you haven't noticed, Sinister always knows who his target will be, where they will be, and why they are targeted. If Remy hadn't lead the team, Sinister would have found another. When have you seen Sinister give up when he finds what he wants?"

A brunette male with ruby red sunglasses heavily frowned, his voice thick with bitterness and knowledge, leading Ghost to realize this was the doctor's other favorite pet lab rat, especially when compared to what data Remy had stored in his head as well as in various hidey holes, "He never does. Usually finds someone else to do his bidding or comes himself."

Warren flinched as his team leader agreed with the traitor. Ghost simply smirked at the businessman and then turned to Sabertooth as the feral murmured, "Come on, boy. Doc'll getcha fixed."

"Don't t'ink so, Chat. De only t'ing dat be getting' fixed be you if he get Ghost." Remy didn't want Sinister to harm Ghost again.

"Gentlemen, if I may?" The man Jean had called Professor floated forward, seemingly rested from his bout with an angered Ghost, who bristled now as Remy tried calming him. _**De Professor means well, mon ami. He try to help, even if it not always good.**_ "Dr. McCoy, here," he pointed to the blue furred, huge, bear like mutant dressed in an oversized white lab coat at his right side, "is a certified doctor. You may stay in his care if you wish as Hank takes his oath very seriously as well as his ability to do whatever he needs to help."

"Professor!"

"Warren, they will be allowed entrance. We have never really proven Remy's involvement with the Morlock Massacre other than he lead the Marauders to them and wasn't among the team when we arrived to defend the tunnels."

Warren desperately tried again; he wanted the Cajun to pay for his deeds, especially the loss of his wings. "He doesn't belong here!"

This time Ghost supplied the reason as to the desperate need to avenge the Morlocks, Warren's wings. "You blame Remy for the loss of your wings, do you not?" Ghost kept the reason in mind as he answered his own question, "Why not blame the actual perpetrator for that loss? I believe his name is Harpooner. Or maybe it was me." That got everyone's attention, "I chose to manipulate the glowing weapon to keep from killing to supply Remy with energy to escape with a young girl to safety after Chat, here," he tossed a thumb in the feral's direction, "slashed him pretty badly. I chose between your life and your wings, believing you would rather your life than wings. But if I knew this would be the result perhaps I should have chosen differently."

Warren stared in shock, disbelieving what he was just told. He couldn't believe that someone other than Remy had been the cause of his wings being gone but he couldn't blame this entity anymore than he could Remy this time. To know the truth, and a harsh one at that, he vowed to back down; actually glad the entity chose to allow him to live. "I'm sorry, Gambit…uh, Remy."

The apology seemed to deflate the last bit of energy Ghost had. It seemed a couple days of unconscious rest had not restored his magical reserves nor his fiery energy, nor had it healed the hours Remy spent in the cold bitter snow of Antarctica. He knew just a few minutes in a cold environment could affect one's health, which would explain why he stumbled from his easy perch leaning against a slim bo-staff, getting caught in the thick arms of Sabertooth, "Easy there, boy."

"Sorry. Just a bit weak."

Hank eased forward, holding out his hands in a placating manner, "I can lead you to my laboratory for a quick check-up. I strongly believe Remy suffered health problems during his short stay within snow banks, even within a Citadel out in the snow where no heat could be found according to the tales of a collapsing building."

Remy inwardly flinched as Ghost trembled slightly; neither liked the option very well, bringing back memories of torture or experimentations. Both suffered beneath the hands of a mad man, hands that desired to inflict as much pain as possible while extending his knowledge of research. "Perhaps."

A second feral, more a canine beast than feline, stepped forward, "Gumbo never liked 'em but Hank ain't Sinister. I should know."

Ghost eyed the short man closely, studying the gruff look before glancing at the blue doctor and the patient Professor, "Am I guaranteed help without hang-ups or abuse? Can I walk away once we're well?"

Professor held out his hand with a gentle smile, almost not realizing how much he looked like Sinister when the genecist found Remy, almost if he hadn't accidentally caught the broadcast thought, "Agreed. Hank will do all he can or find needed resources if you don't wish to remain. I'm sure Hank can allow a small section of his lab to be turned into any comfort zone in which no one may enter unless permitted by yourself and Hank."

As their hands touched, Ghost's inner magic sparked, zapping the Professor, who started but didn't let go. His magic saw the agreement as an oath. Ghost lost count of how magic around him never went the norm, not when he was involved. "Very well. Lead on, Dr. McCoy." But before they took three steps, Ghost realized the familiar form of Sabertooth wasn't following, "Uh, Chat?" The blonde glanced his way, "You too. If Remy goes under to fully heal, which he will, I will need to anchor myself here."

He could explain further but didn't feel this group needed to know, well, except the doctor. It could help his case. "Anchor? Is there something I must know before I do anything?"

Ghost bit his lip, thinking and waiting for Sabertooth to follow. "Possibly." He frowned as they finally entered the mansion, the elevator, and then the lab in silence, "Remy houses me, I suppose you can say. We've never experimented this action. Our link always worked differently. I could appear to him and he to me but never had one shared the body of the other. I'm not sure if I can keep myself anchored to this world if Remy was fully unconscious."

"How long have you been linked?"

"Since I can remember. But I did anchor myself in his mind and we did travel a long way from Antarctica and New York. I know I was unconscious but it's possible Remy was still awake or a part of us was still awake considering I woke up in Remy's bed while he was sleeping. If we both go under, there's no telling what could happen."

Hank hummed, "Hmmm. This is curious. We've never tested the lengths of Jean nor Scott's link together nor theorized possible results of one living in the other." Still pondering, he held out a metal head gear to the young man in full view of his feral bodyguard, knowing just outside the lab would be a waiting Wolverine as the two weren't very good friends as they were enemies, both being the only ones able to handle the other with their healing factor and bestial rage. "Here you are."

Ghost twisted the object around several times, eyeing it in every angle, trying to decide what it was while Remy tried explaining without getting confused. "What is this?"

"This is a psi-unit." Hank re-handled the headgear. "Remy showed some mental abilities during the rare consented exams, especially around high volatile emotions. I have his files still if you wish to peruse them but this unit will protect against mental invaders. Charles Xavier is one of the, if not the only, powerful telepath on this planet. He created this to aid telepaths and empaths in a healing coma. It boosts natural shields while provided an extra layer of artificial shields if the natural shields are too damage to be raised."

"And our mental bond?"

"I'm simply guessing but I believe it possibly could shut down one side of the link or it could shut down both. It could even add strength to the link. Jean nor Scott has ever offered side effects of the gear." Hank paused, thinking out loud, "Then again, they rarely undergo it's protection, preferring to use each other as an anchor to heal the damage to their minds with the Professor as an aide."

Ghost nibbled upon his bottom lip, shocking Hank with the subtle, and sometimes blaring, effects that Remy wasn't always in control but someone else was. At first glance one would truly believe it was Remy if they didn't notice the smallest details, _or if one didn't know our Acadian resident. _"Chat?"

Hank watched as the vicious mutant assassin known as Sabertooth fell beneath the pouting whine of Remy's voice, currently being employed by the Cajun's mental friend. He closely examined the soft, gentle movements of the large mutant as Sabertooth easily pushed two cots together into the farthest corner. He remained still as Logan's top nemesis carefully piled a couple of pillows and blankets together, creating some type of nest. He blinked rapidly as a flash of light appeared, seemingly sealing the two beds into one large master bed, complete with a cedar oak nightstand, thick mattress, plump pillows, and more colorful blankets. Several minutes later, he was still trying to figure out what Remy's new power was when a voice interrupted, "Boy's ready."

He hurried over with several items upon a rolling medical table, ready and willing to explain every instrument to the wary resident. "I'll put the shield on first. Then once you've both fallen asleep I will conduct a thorough exam to decide the proper medication. I will insert an IV to allow fluids to flush through your body. All are needed to fully heal; especially keeping Remy under aspirin, the easiest way to keep him unconscious as he fully heals. Remy does have the habit of leaving before I am satisfied on how well his body has reacted to various medications and healing of damage."

Ghost nodded before allowing Chat and himself to gain a comfortable position. Eyelids drooped sleepily as large hands eased him further into a restful sleep. His body slowly shut down to sleep mode while the astral plane burst with motion, _**Ghost.**_

_**You'll heal soon, Remy.**_

_**Y' leavin', mon ami?**_ Remy was worried he would be losing his friend.

_**No. We must heal. Despite the couple days of rest we had, I'm still very low on my magical reserves. You need to heal. You were outside in the cold far too long than should have been needed. Your body is weak from the cold and your shields are damaged. Your rest will heal your body and strengthen their shields.**_

_**And Chat?**_

_**He's powerful. Strong. Deadly. Protective. His healing factor will aid him should he need to defend us from others. As you know, I am but fire energy with no body to house it nor my magic. I've never existed in this universe.**_

_**Y' be leavin'.**_

_**Remy. I've seen you at your worst and your best and still remained. You've seen me at mine and remained. I've saved you and you've saved me.**_

Remy eyed his friend, knowing what his friend was trying to say. He knew how Ghost wanted, no, needed a body in order to protect Remy. Ghost was as protective as Remy when it came to others berating or attacking their friend. _**Oui.**_ One word was all it took for they both to understand.

"Awake, boy?" Sabertooth thought he was scenting almonds by his right side while a scent of cloves wafted from the left.

Ghost blinked as he eyed the blonde, surprised that he was able to appear in his ghostly form, though still surrounded by flickering flames of a phoenix. Not only that, he could still feel the soft hum of his link to Remy's mind, sensing his friend deeply sleeping beneath medication and psi-fields, _apparently that hat has no outward effects yet._ "Can't you tell, Chat?"

"Nah. Feel ya in my head since ya made a link to anchor ya, can smell ya and hear ya but not see ya."

_Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps it's my new link with Chat._ Ghost forgot he had used his magic to forge his presence in the blonde's mind as a back-up plan to survive in a world where he had no physical body. "Oh." He concentrated hard on his magic to force him to have a visual appearance of a ghostly form in flames.

Sabertooth smirked as his favorite toy came into view, easing away from the comatose body of his second favorite. "Doc found that girl. Impressed him. Knew he made a right choice wit' ya. Locked her in her own mind, begging and pleading. He actually laughed back at her."

Ghost eyed his slumbering friend before finally making his decision. "Outside." Sabertooth froze for a moment before several sparkling flames flickered about the corner. Ghost had just set up wards to protect his friend, only allowing entrance of himself, Chat, and the doctor called Hank. He led the lumbering mutant passed a suspicious Wolverine to the sunny outdoors, until sunset.

"Doc's got a body fer ya. Created one in th' lab when ya first showed."

"I won't be his lab rat, Chat. I'm a lot stronger than before. His little experiment gave me a higher advantage with my abilities, even stronger mental shields. It took weeks to heal from his torture, even longer to control the wild flames or at least as much control as something wild will allow. Nor will I go just to owe him. I've seen the type of payments he requires."

Sabertooth eyed the fidgeting younger man, "Gonna stay that way?"

Ghost sighed heavily, "No other form. Good ole doctor ruined my chance to remain intact with my physical body when he bound my spirit to this realm. I had a hard time trying to stay in my original realm without wanting to flee here every two seconds. Be nice if I could be in my body."

"I take th' highest bidder now, boy. Ain't the only one in th' team. We ain't always his lackeys, though some remain behind with 'em."

Ghost eyed his bodyguard, "How much?"

"Liar! Ya are his, aren't ya! Ya lied to us!"

"Watch yer tongue, girl." Both men turned to a furious Rogue flying their way.

Green eyes glared into gold, "Try me, Creed. Someone ought ta put ya down."

"Rogue!" Another figure soon joined their group, "Stand down!"

She immediately tried whining her way out of trouble, "But, Scott, he's agreed to working for Sinister!"

"The professor agreed to house Remy and his friends. He," Scott pointed to Ghost, "is not an X-man nor a student. He is a freelance. We have no right to control him. He is free to go as per the agreement between he and Professor." She glared hotly at all three men before rocketing off to the sky, barely missing Ghost and Sabertooth with her feet. Scott sighed as he watched the hot-tempered woman disappear. "The trial hit her worse since she was the closest to Remy."

Ghost would have argued that point but refused to gain more trouble for his healing friend. Instead he turned back to the quiet feral as the X-man's leader walked away, "What does he wish in return? What part of my soul am I going to sell? Must be quite the prize if I'm desperate to consider falling back into the role of lab rat again just for a body."

Sabertooth gently ghosted his hand over his boy's cheek, "Sorry, boy. Gonna hafta see fer ya self."

"Nope. Not that curious or willing, Chat. Learned that the hard way." Ghost remembered all the friends and loved ones he lost because of his rash Gryffindor need to rush in first before questioning or having a plan. He murmured lowly, afraid, "What does he want?"

Sabertooth sighed, not wanting to be the messenger but it was a mission chosen by Sinister for him to carry out. "Both of ya as his favorites once more."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, just in case anyone gets confused, this is a flashback chapter of Remy's memories of joining the team and heated moments in his on-again/off-again relations regarding Rogue...this is almost like a dream trance Remy suffers while drugged in the medlab, healing of his injuries caused by team's capture and he being left out in the cold for so long...enjoy anyways:)**

**Chapter Nine**

_/ "Allo, chere. What y' be doin'?" Remy eyed the waif of a young girl, age guessed about twelve, who stood before him defiantly. She was a pretty little thing, if one went for that, with long white hair, smoky gray eyes, and aristocratic regal facial features. With her dark skin, he believed she was of either Indian or African descent, '_but why de petite out here, stealin' me treasure? She be too pretty to be a t'ief or of de streets. She be someone's daughter, oui?'

"_Umm...," she seemed hesitant to answer him, almost fearful of what his reaction would be if she told the truth._

_He was there for a job, being paid quite a handsome sum for the priceless painting and statue she was standing before. Seemed his client's ex had decided to snatch both and pass them off to a dealer for big bucks and his client wanted it back, without the law being brought into play. _'Dat be a de clue of black market but Remy gettin' paid well for dis.' He_ didn't care if his client would turn around to re-sell them for a profit, not when the items in question were in the same art gallery and museum of a lovely tear drop diamond necklace once belonging to an England Queen, donated willingly but about to disappear unwillingly. He already snatched the necklace and the statue but had come back for the portrait when he came face to face with this pretty little lady, "Well?"_

_While she was fighting for an answer, he easily began the tedious task of lifting a secured portrait for disappearance. "That's mine." _

_He eyed her with a smirk. "Mine now, petite." He decided to leave her behind if she didn't wish to follow but as he steadily worked for close to ten minutes, she had yet to leave his side, peering around cautiously if not with a little fear. He began wondering what it could be she was running from, or who. Carefully, he stripped the frame of its picture, slowly rolling it up before sliding it in a handy case, given by his client. _

_**Someone comes, Remy!**__ He frowned as the girl jerked at the sound of baying hounds, _'why dere be dogs in dis place? Ain't no odder guards but de humans.' _**Take her and go! She's afraid of them!**__ "Come on, petite. Y' be leavin' wit' Gambit."_

"_Why?" She was suspicious of his offer despite the closing in hounds._

_He sighed, __**just do it! We have no time!**__ Listening to his inner voice, Remy simply pocketed the case and grabbed the girl before racing off. He was a bit surprised that she wasn't screaming or fighting but debating on discovering why once they were safe. He had an escape plan from the museum to his bike._

_She didn't do much until he tried putting her behind him on the bike to take off. Then she began to fight. "Petite! Stop! Dis be hard enough wit' de hounds behind!" She wouldn't. A voice in his head sighed, __**Ghost, non!**__ Too late. She fell limp beneath his hands as an arc of light raced through his hands to her body. His friend had just knocked a stranger unconscious. With no other alternative, not with those hounds or guards that had to be alerted to trouble, Remy wrapped an arm around the limp body and tried steering with the other._

"_What y' runnin' from, petite?" Remy finally arrived to his safe house almost two hours later. Ghost's little magic trick had been reapplied so Remy could rush off to his client, who expected results from the Master Thief that same night. And Remy couldn't afford to lose this contact, not when this client was a very close friend to the King Pin in New York, the same King Pin who had a hate/love relationship with Remy. Some days Remy was the favorite pet sent about to thieving priceless objects or hiring contacts for assassinations made accidental or every day like a burglar gone wrong. Other days, Remy was the one on the run from a hired killer, usually his ultimate nemesis Sabertooth, for the tiniest fractions when King Pin needed an outlet or wanted a game of catch the thief._

_When he returned later, it was with a small takeout meal and waking a small female sleeping on his couch. Now he wanted answers and it seemed the food was the trick as she began slowly talking, "My name is Storm."_

_He smirked, knowing she wasn't telling her true name. __**Mutant, yes? Seems you all like your code names. **__Ghost was laughing; always intrigued by this new world Remy belonged in. "Of course, Stormy."_

_That seemed to rile her up as she tried glaring at him, only to succeed in looking like a cute pouting child who didn't get her way. "Don't call me Stormy. It's Storm." Then she seemed to deflated, "He took me from my friends, my family. He changed me."_

"_Who?"_

"_The Shadow King." Remy frowned, trying to place the name to a face. "He's a powerful telepathic shadow chasing down those he finds worthy. He wanted me. He changed me to a petty child thief and trained me. I want to go home."_

"_How old are y', petite?"_

"_I was twenty-five. Not twelve."_

_Remy nodded, "Where be your home?"_

"_Westchester, New York."_

_Remy glanced up from a file he pulled from beneath the cushion at her yawn. He already had an idea of who her family was. Working and living with Sinister made him aware of every single target and enemy of the genecist. He could even picture the home she was talking of without the need for the school's name. Her name had rang familiar, which was why she was studying the file, one of many he had stolen from the good doctor when he left Sinister's clutches. "Who be your family?"_

"_The X-men."_

_He absently nodded, already having figured that out. He knew he had to get her to her home safely, especially with this Shadow King hunting her down. On the other, he was afraid her team would realize who he was in the past. But it was a risk he would take to keep her safe, "Gambit take y' home." _

_**I'll break you of that habit one day, Remy.**_

_**Y' can try, mon ami.**_

_**Sounds like a challenge, my friend. One a thief would love as much as I like mysteries. **__Remy chuckled at his friend's words, not paying one bit of attention to his new companion's strange looks._

_The black sleek motorcycle came to a jerky stop outside a barricade of stone and an iron wrought gate, complete with a key pad and speaker. _'Loaded. Be quite the pinch for goods.'_**No. Feral lives here.**__ Remy eyed the shady driveway, reaching out to feel the wild emotions of a feral, knowing he wouldn't be able to trick a feral as easily as a telepath._

_His attention returned at the squeal, "Jean!" He swiveled a bit to see Storm had rushed to the key pad. Apparently someone had called out and she had answered. Now that he re-looked with a thievery practice, he saw the tiny hidden camera. _'Clever.'

"_Ororo!" This Jean called back with delight and surprise. Seconds later the gates creaked loudly as they opened. Storm pleading with wide eyes as he just stood there, still debating. Sighing, he gave in, riding through the gates and up the winding road with her hanging on tightly. At the very end was a clearer view of the mansion and a large group of people, the X-man, standing outside. "Storm!"_

_Remy knew each by heart from the files of Sinister. __**Clear your mind. I'll feed more energy to your shields from the telepaths, even if they can't get through now.**_ _He watched as each greeted her warmly, "Welcome back, Storm."_

_She smiled brightly from her childish form, looking up at her grown friends. "It's nice to be back. Though it would be nicer if I could regain my actual body."_

_They all laughed at that before a bald man in a wheelchair turned to Remy. Remy barely controlled his flinch as the telepath unconsciously reached out with his powers, especially as the feral took a very long, lingering look of his body, seemingly interested in what he saw. "And your friend, my child?"_

"_This is Remy. He helped me."_

"_Welcome, Remy. Please, join us." __**Go. I will always be here.**_

_Months later_

"_Allo, cher."_

"_Don't you cher me, Swamp Rat. Ah ain't forgiven ya that easily."_

_Remy blinked, "Ah, cher, Remy had to. Only t'ief in de place. Oui?"_

_Rogue tried to glare at her boyfriend but failed to remain angry. She had forgotten his thieving past as a Master Thief, a past he still plied to the highest bidder despite her misgivings. "Ah'm glad ya alright." She had been worried when Remy came back heavily bruised and damaged from his last job._

"_Henri be lettin' ol' Remy out soon." He hated remaining in the infirmary if he could help it. Usually Hank would let him go with a sigh to his kicked puppy dog pout, "Y' and Remy be goin' for dinner once Remy healthy." He gave her a bright smile as she gave into his natural charm, nodding with a smile in her green eyes._

* * *

"_Ah, cher!"_

"_No! Don't you try buttering me up now, Mistah!"_

"_Remy didn't do anyt'ing!"_

_Rogue twirled around to face him as they traveled to the kitchen, "Ya kissed her! Ya tell me, _me,_ ya love me but ya kissed her!"_

"_Non! She kissed Remy! Not de odder way!"_

_Smack! He stumbled back a few steps from the pulled slap. She always pulled her punches and slaps but her super strength couldn't turn off that easily. "Don't evah lie ta me!"_

_He sadly watched her storm away in anger, holding his cheek, trying to push away a concerned Bobby and Logan, as well as an unmoving doctor. __**Feisty, isn't she? So much like my Ginny.**_

* * *

"_Oh, Remy, it's beautiful."_

_He had surprised Rogue with a moonlit picnic for her birthday. It was to be a romantic date in hopes of wooing her back into his life. One of many such things he had done throughout their fiery relationship during their heated break-ups. "De best for y', cher."_

_She smiled brightly as they plopped down on the blanket, "Thank you, Remy."_

"_J'etaime, Rogue."_

_She leaned close, ghosted a kiss to his cheek and then placing a gloved hand over his lips and pressed her lips on the back, "Love ya too, Swamp Rat. Now what delicious morsels did ya bring ta tempt me with?"_

_He chuckled at her childish behavior after such a remark of love, "Dessert now?" She eagerly nodded as he pulled out a tiny silver platter with a cover, still slightly cold. Her eyes widened with joy as he pulled the lid, knowing it was her favorite, "Sweet cream and chocolate covered fruit." Rogue always had a sweet tooth with creamy chocolate and lightly bitter fruit. This was his ace in the hole to gain her good graces as he easily selected a piece to feed her by hand._

* * *

"_What are ya hiding? Tell me!"_

_Remy looked away, hiding the pain and fear, "Cherie…"_

"_I have a right ta know!" She had meant the memories she had absorbed from their kiss several weeks before, one that left him in a coma and her on a road trip to where the trouble all began. When he woke, he went after her but she was very angry. After returning, they started arguing about his memories that still remained elusive shadows in her mind. "Remy, please."_

"_Can't." He finally noticed the third member with a front row seat to their argument, the same figure who had gone on Rogue's travel, Bobby, who remained quiet._

"_Liar! Ah don't know why Ah evah bothered with ya! Ya weren't worth the pain! Shoulda nevah said yes! Ya aint worth anything ta me now."_

_Bobby flinched as Remy stared at her, debating before coming to a painful decision, quietly murmuring, "Can show y'."_

_Rogue harshly laughed, "And how do Ah know ya ain't lying then? Ya lied ta me for years, Remy! Can't even tell me anything of ya past. Only want the coward's way out. Ah won't be here for ya anymore."_

_Remy's heart broke as she stomped away, forgetting the young man standing at his side, staring at him in concern, never seeing the warmth deep in blue eyes, "Remy?"_

_He shrugged off the hands from his shoulders after reality caught up, fighting the tears in his eyes, "Don't." He hurried away, trying desperately not to give in. He was a tactile person in nature but usually struggled against it. It was hard not to turn into someone's comforting touch and cry. But he didn't rush away fast enough when he heard Bobby's soft words, "She doesn't deserve you."/_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Ah, Ghost. How good of you to come."

"Think again, Essex. I'm here for my body."

Sinister eyed one of his greatest creations, the re-make of the infamous Phoenix. Jean Grey's memories of her time as the fiery creature were an interesting watch, serving him as a basis of what the creature was capable of and willing to do. "Your body?"

"You deal in cloning, Essex. Look at your team. Each one dies and another takes it place, simply losing what made it human or mutant in its first birth. You have a body for me, other wise you wouldn't have anchored my spirit to this world, especially when I escaped."

"And you believe I will simply give you this body?"

Ghost snickered, "Did you know metal can melt beneath the hottest fire? How long do you think you could last in this lab if I decided to bring it down around our ears? I may be in spirit form but it seems my abilities still work." He proved it by burning hotter and brighter before the blue mutant, even flicking his magic about to thicken the atmosphere around them.

"Threatening me now, my boy?"

"You changed who I was with your experiment. You gave me this new power. You helped me unleash a part of me that I was happy to hide. I'm more than willing to follow my desires and especially this one desire to destroy all you hold dear in this very lab."

"Yes, true. I should end my favor of you both but…"

Ghost immediately interrupted, "But Remy and I are more useful left alive."

Sinister sighed, "Very well, my boy. I'm willing. For a price."

Emerald eyes hardened, "He won't be yours again. Nor will I. Not willingly."

Sinister knew this. As much as he wished both boys back in his labs, he was willing to wait. For now he had a thief willing to steal for the right price and always could be captured if he needed fresh DNA from the Cajun. And to keep this fiery boy happy, he would give the body up, if it meant he could capture the boy at a later time for testing or for any job he needed. _Yes, that is best for the moment. Soon I shall have them again, willingly._ "Very well, my boy. Gambit has an encrypted disk he willingly sold to the King Pin. I want it back. Both actually. He'll know which ones." Both could prove trouble in the future, considering Remy knew just about every dirty secret of his but had yet to spill each and every one.

"Agreed. If the switch is successful."

"Yes, it will be. I have kept your body alive this long. I simply need to reconnect you to it."

Ghost glanced around, wondering if he made a deal with the devil, "Lead on. Chat?" The blonde followed the two to a separate exam room, hidden from view, where a clone of a body laid strapped down, hooked up to various wires and tubes. "Let's get to work. I need to return, Essex."

Couple Hours Later

"Stay still. This is the first time this body has willingly moved on its own. You're still groggy from the medication as well."

"I need to return." Ghost winced as the words burned his unused throat. He accepted the ice chips and sips of water from Sabertooth.

Sinister watched the two together, examining the halting movement of his creation, "We will try some exercise for a few days before we assess your power level."

Ghost pushed hard against Sabertooth's hands as he tried to stand so he may rush away. Unable to move his weakened muscles, he pushed with his magic and fire. Knowledge told him that Phoenixes had the ability of rebirth and healing, Fawkes did. "I must leave."

"Strong shields." Sinister stopped talking when flames erupted around his creation's body. Moments later they died down to leave what still looked like a healthy body, unsure what it meant he was surprised when Ghost stood without a single sign of being weak. "Well, well, healing. Interesting."

"Yes, seeing the final results of your creation would be interesting to you. But I'm leaving you now. Enjoy your read-outs." Ghost stretched leisurely, eyes catching his reflection in a reflecting metal cabinet. Sinister had kept his body looking much like his spirit, even made sure it seemed to appear his age in the twenties.

Sinister said nothing as his creation began to walk out but before Ghost could vanish completely with a following big kitten, he spoke, "Tell Remy I expect to see him up and about shortly." Ghost snorted in answer, knowing Sinister still had surveillance around the mansion. _Had to if he wished to watch his pet projects._

Mansion Infirmary

"Amazing abilities your friend has, my Acadian friend. Such a strong shield around this part of the room keeps all but myself out." Hank gently checked over the various wires as Remy blearily watched, having woken up only a couple hours ago, though he still had much healing to go.

"When…"

"No speaking. You've a tube still in your throat since you've been breathing in ice cold air. This was necessary to help your lungs in case you stopped breathing and couldn't restart on your own.

Remy frowned when he was handed a pen and notepad. He wasn't about to take the time to write something down when he had the link with Ghost to tell his needs. _**Ghost?**_

"Right here, Remy." Both Remy and Hank were shocked to see a physical form of Ghost, standing before them in a body and no longer as a spirit. "I'm anchored here permanently now, my friend."

_**Henri won't let me talk.**_

Ghost faced the slightly confused doctor, "Has anyone aside yourself enter?" A negative nod, "Good, the wards held then." Seeing the further curiosity and confusion, he continued, "The wards were placed around Remy to keep intruders out except you as you are the doctor and would need to be by his bedside to check on his health."

_**Can Wolvie come through? Got good cigars and beer.**_

Hank frowned heavily at his patient when those words were repeated, "No, Remy. Not until I feel that you have fully healed. But you may have visitors. Logan and Bobby have been asking about you."

_**Find dem, Ghost?**_ Ghost smiled as he nodded, turning about to eye his body guard, "You coming, Chat?" He laughed at the haughty glare. "Come on." He walked through the mansion, staring at it and comparing the looks to memories from his friend. He continued until he came to a stop before a steel door with a key pad. Sabertooth gently placed a hand on his back as he just stared.

Remy had wanted to return in hopes of explaining his past before being judged once more. He hoped to win Rogue's affections again despite her willingness to leave him to die in the bitter cold. He also hoped to re-affirm his bonds of friendships. But Ghost believed it possibly wouldn't happen as simply as they hope. The X-men started the team with members from shady backgrounds; Scott Summers was such a person. They gave second chances to those who had problematic pasts or secrets, even forgave their fellow teammate, like in the case of Warren or Jubilee. _How could they think Remy as a betrayer when Warren joined Apocalypse? Or how Jean's body was used to house a Dark Phoenix bent on destruction? Or how Scott became a leader when he was a hustler upon the streets? Or gave Logan a chance when he once willingly shed blood and loved violence, even if he couldn't remember the truth?_

"Alright there, kid?" Logan gave a worried glance to the small emerald eyed young man before eyeing his nemesis standing just behind their new guest.

"Yes."

Logan raised a brow at the quiet tone. "Ain't moved since ya got to the door. Figured ya fergot the code."

"No. Just thinking." Fingers easily punched in the code to Remy's room.

"How's Gumbo?" He figured he ask Remy's new friend since Hank wasn't really talking. Of course he was also asking for a curious Bobby who was afraid Remy wouldn't wish to include him or believe him since Warren was the ice cube's friend.

"Asking for a Logan and Bobby." Ghost wasn't paying attention to the distracted tone, forgetting for that moment who he was chatting with, didn't even hear the amused snort from his companions.

"Ya sure ya Gumbo's friend? I'm Logan."

Ghost eyed the man, "We've been friends since we were five. I've been with him at his worst and best and never walked away. They left him the second his past came to light, never minding most of them had a past just as dark and secretive."

Logan sighed, "Some have always been truthful to Remy. I'm one of the few."

"Go ahead and find Bobby then. We'll meet in the infirmary. Chat, a little help please." Logan watched the burly feral immediately jump to action. He turned away to find Bobby, not knowing the spot of trouble that would happen later.

Foyer Hall

"What's this?" Logan blinked as he and Bobby appeared in the hallway as they were heading for the elevator to the infirmary. They were a bit concerned to see Sabertooth facing off with an enraged Rogue.

"Ya are workin' for him, aint ya? Ya can't lie!" She was very sure Remy was still working for Sinister, even his new little friend considering the new boy had left a spirit and returned with a body.

Sabertooth snarled in return, "Keep that pretty mouth shut, girl."

Ghost glared hard at the interfering woman, "You know nothing of Remy nor me to judge us. Don't ever assume."

"But she's right?" Scott needed to know so he could keep the peace between the team and guests.

"Perhaps. Essex owed me a favor and in return I will owe him one which has already been called. I simply need to wait on Remy's health for the job. We are his favorites. You know what lengths he goes to keep his favorites close, don't you, Summers?"

"Got ya there, punk."

Ghost sighed; _Chat always needs the last word._ "Down, kitty, or I conjure up catnip."

Sabertooth growled, stalking close to his new prey, leaving behind a fuming female he would love to tangle with. Ghost refused to move, amused and intrigued with his constant Gryffindorish need to confront death or pain. He also pondered his infatuation to find intriguing fiery tempered felines. His beautiful Ginny was a fiery woman. She was proud and strong. She could wield a deadly Bat Boogey Hex with the best of them. She had the quick temper of her mother before her and the words to back it up. She was always ready to tumble with anyone who wanted to fight. She grew up with older brothers, six in fact, who taught her the ways of defense, even if they wished to always look like a hero in her eyes. Remus once told him how Ginny seemed to be Lily Potter reincarnated as his mum had been as passionate and protective of her loved ones as well. And now Chat, well, he simply reminded him of what he lost and desired to have once more. Chat gave him the loss of his fiery bride, the concern of his ex-Professor, and the protectiveness of his Godfather, all rolled in one. All three had been attractive in their own way, drawing him to them and they to him like moths to a flame. Ginny was lovely and strong, able to defend herself and those around her to the death. Sirius had given up his life for him, determined to do anything and everything to make his life happy and carefree. Remus had done everything he could to fill in the hole of loss, desperate to keep a hold of the last of his pack and to provide a fatherly figure to a lost orphan, even a close friend or shoulder when Harry needed one.

He smiled up at the growling feral, glad to have some link to those he lost. He knew he wouldn't be able to be rid of Sabertooth, ever. His own friends and family had refused to be left behind in his desperate attempt to protect them. For that he appreciate their efforts, it was what kept him sane and more than willing to end Voldemort's reign of terror. Perhaps he could teach this team what friendship and loyalty was truly all about, if he could keep them from trying to murder Remy or those willing to allow Remy and himself entrance to the mansion, especially Chat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Finally awake, punk?"

Remy jerked as his eyes opened to find himself practically face-to-face with a smirking Sabertooth, "Chat!"

"Back off, Creed." Remy felt a little better as Logan snarled at his nemesis, Bobby standing behind him with a glare that didn't seem to fit the always cheerful young man. Remy hoped this meant both were still his closest friends.

"Chat, catch." Remy watched wide eyed as a cheerful Ghost tossed a strange small object through the air to the growling blonde, who caught and twitched violently, swearing as he got a noseful of the item.

"Dammit, kid." Sabertooth chucked the tiny mouse back at its owner, not very happy that he now had a huge whiff of relaxing catnip racing through his body and didn't feel like holding the mouse any longer than necessary, glowering darkly as everyone else laughed at his plight.

"I told you to behave, Chat." Ghost walked over and used Sabertooth's surprise and glower to shove the blonde down on the bed, far from Remy without knocking Sabertooth to the ground, "Sit. Stay."

"Ain't a dog, kid. Felines listen when they wish. You should know this." He flexed his claws to show his point but Ghost simply eyed him with a sniff before returning attention to Remy.

Bobby was very confused at the laid back attitude of his Cajun friend. He thought he was a small expert on the thief, watching him beneath the joking attitude. He always thought Sabertooth was an enemy to Remy, much like the battles between Logan and the other feral. "Isn't Creed your enemy, Remy?" If he was wrong about this, was he wrong about everything else he gathered on Remy?

"Rivals, cher. Rivals and contacts. We be payin' de odder for jobs or keepin' an eye for one."

"But all those times you've tried blowing him up in battle? Especially trying to keep him away from R…," he paused on the name, quickly trying to change the name to someone else, knowing Rogue was always a sore subject for Remy, "Logan. Even getting in the way of their fights." That part was true. There were times Remy forsake his own life to split the two ferals apart, especially for a retreat.

Remy ignored the slip, knowing Bobby would be beating himself up over the tiny mistake, not wanting to push his luck on losing his friend this close from the trial, "Dat be Ghost at times. He be tauntin' de big kitty, more den Remy would."

Ghost sighed, "Remy." It was still an on-going challenge between the two life-long friends. Both trying to either break Remy's habit of using third person and the other trying to keep going to annoy his friend. It was also a practiced habit, a mask Remy was instinctively used to showing to the world to keep from being hurt once more, to being vulnerable.

Bobby was still confused, "So it was never you but your ghost?"

Ghost laughed, "My name is Ghost. Well, not my real name but close enough. I've known Remy since we were five. We reached out for a friend who knows what it was like living the life we did as a child. We formed a bond and the ability to appear in spirit form to spend time together. We were very close. We've seen each other at our worst and best times. I know every shadowy secret of his past and his knows every moment of my life I tried to hide from my best friends."

"You're telepathic?!" Bobby respected telepaths but to know one latched onto Remy when he was young and possibly abused was not sitting well with him. He didn't like the thought of a telepath using that painful past against Remy in order to be anchored in the world, especially as one didn't have a body.

Ghost raised a brow in Remy's direction, seeing the faint embarrassed blush. He may have been innocent of many things dealing with love and crushes but he saw the world differently, and knew his friend's mind well. _**Quite the knight, Remy.**_ He gave Remy the heads up before repeating that statement, "And here I thought I was the knight in shining armor, Remy."

Bobby flushed brightly, catching the implication, "Umm….uh, no! No! That's not what I meant!"

"Calm down, Drake. No need to be the next one in the lab of a panic attack."

Remy bowed his head, "Remy sorry. His fault."

Ghost glared hotly, "No, Remy, don't. It was _hers_."

Bobby flinched as the tension grew in silence, desperate to keep Remy from remembering all the pain Rogue had caused him, turning to Ghost, desiring to know more of a past Remy never talked much about, "You know his age? No one knows! How old is Remy? I hate to think of myself as the baby of this team."

"About my age, I believe. He could be a little younger or older but we're about the same age in general."

"Explains how Remy refuses to speak of his birthday."

Remy shrugged, he would never know his birthday and never felt right sharing one with Ghost, even though his LeBeau family was the only ones to know that date or even of Ghost. "Wasn't right."

"Umm, how…I mean, why you?" That question had Remy blushing as Ghost stared at the curious young man, seeing the jealousy burning deep in those light blue eyes. Bobby seemed jealous that Remy had called out to him for a close friendship and not Bobby.

"Interesting."

Ghost immediately turned to Sabertooth, "Don't even think it, Chat." He knew his blonde ally well. He knew how Sabertooth would like to tease Remy or exploit such a weakness in his rival. But he couldn't fault that Remy did deserve someone who would be faithful and always willing to defend him no matter his decisions. "But would be better."

"Got that, kid. Would be." Sabertooth was hoping his little leash puller would let him off the hook, especially in front of a smug Wolverine. Then again, Sabertooth liked letting the kid have his own way, he and Remy since they were the only two willing stand up to a six foot, blonde, burly feral besides a rampaging Wolverine.

"Non! Ghost!" Remy already had an idea of what his friend was going on about. Remy knew how Sabertooth felt he was the only one allowed to permanently injure the Cajun, to even end his life. And Ghost was very protective of him. Neither liked how Rogue had led Remy around and abused his love in her. Neither liked how Rogue hurt him, emotionally and physically, then made him come begging back or spending money on her to gain her good graces. Nor did they particularly enjoy how she left him to die for a mistake he committed in the past when she had done just as bad in her own, especially with a woman called Carol Danvers.

Logan lifted a brow, interested in this direction of the conversation while Bobby remained the innocent and confused boy he always was. He too didn't like how Rogue hurt Remy and always expected him to come crawling back. He was one of very, very few to wish to see her pay for her actions. "Sounds good to me." He also knew that they were speaking of Bobby's long time crush upon the Cajun, had been since the thief first arrive with Storm. _Hell, even I was interested._

"Runt can speak." _Snikt!_ The claws had come out to play.

"Chat. The mouse. Or I conjure more."

That Bobby seemed to understand, though he wished to know what they were chatting about before. "Conjure? Are you like the Scarlet Witch?"

Ghost was a bit confused. He didn't always ask about those in the files of Essex, he just read along with Remy, sometimes learning but really paying attention when Essex always dealt with the X-men. _**Magento's daughter. A gypsy witch with magical abilities to affect probability, usually affecting her surroundings to her favor, especially with her hex bolts that could really pack a punch. **_"Oh! Her. The one Arc hates whenever she's around."

"Who's Arc?"

Remy flinched, remembering a past friendship. "Arc be our friend, Hunter too."

Ghost nodded, "The others didn't care too much about Remy since he was a favorite of Essex. Arclight and Scalphunter, as you know them, were old friends, pals always on the look out for new contacts and jobs."

Bobby stared at Remy in buried jealousy and open surprise, "The Marauders were your friends? Were you that close to them?"

_**Is it me or is Bobby jealous of your friendship to others or the fact he wasn't as close to your heart as them?**_

_**Bobby a friend. **_Remy answered his artic friend, "Jus' Chat and Arc and Hunter. Dey be it."

_**That's like me saying Chat's a friend and we all know different.**_

_**But still be lovin' Roguie.**_

_**And I still want my wife back. One died and the other betrayed. Rogue had just as dark past as you and she threw it all in your face, leaving you to die in the cold.**_

"You never answered me. Are you a telepath?"

Ghost laughed, "No. We share a bond; have the ability to only communicate with each other. It was a link forged by want and magic."

"Then what are you? You talk of conjuring and I know Jean wasn't very happy when you turned into a fire blazing bird, the Phoenix, the same creature dealt with when she became the Dark Phoenix a few years back. And then you come from a spirit form to physical?"

"I wasn't a mutant. Not at first. My world, my time, had something different. Mutants have a gene much like my people. But our gene was the same, just different power levels. Unlike you, who all have various powers and gifts. We were called wizards and witches, real life magicians who didn't need illusions or tricks of the hand to fool another. We could actually fly on brooms and cast spells. But there were creatures of magic, genes twisted to adapt to a different environment, magical creatures like Moony, the werewolf. But bonds or links were very sacred and important. My magic created the bond with Remy as we both wished someone through our loneliness, someone who would understand and always be around when needed."

"Oh." That shocked Bobby into silence, pondering on what he learned.

Logan chuckled, "Anything else, Drake? Quite curious to know everything."

_**Cute when he blushes, Remy.**_

_**Stop, mon ami. **_Remy glared at his friend while Bobby opened his mouth to speak when someone beat him to the punch, "Gentlemen, excuse me, but my patient needs his rest now. He was also not supposed to be speaking for long periods of time nor taking the tube from his throat without me expressive permission." Remy smiled sheepishly, forgetting that he had snatched the breathing tube out just moments before his company, after Hank had turned his back.

"Rest, Remy. You need it." Ghost smiled gently as Hank took over.

"Lay back, my Acadian friend. This time refrain from speaking until your throat heals more. If you can follow my rules, perhaps I shall grant you permission to leave early." Hank carefully checked over his patient and the monitors to his satisfaction before walking away to allow Remy rest.

_Mon Dieu, finally._ He liked the idea of being able to leave the lab for the safety of his room. Hank always knew it was a rare gift indeed for Remy to remain in the infirmary without sneaking out before permission was granted. As he tried lying back a slow trickle of warmth seeped down the bond, _**Ghost.**_

_**Said I'd always try to help you. Save you. This counts as you wish to leave. My ability as a Phoenix can help you heal, which is why some of the warmth seeps down our bond. I will lend you some of my energy and magic to heal what damage remains.**_

Remy sighed in relief as the pressure of deep breathes eased and the constant chill slowly bled away. He then felt a wall sliding into place but not blocking the steady flow. Ghost was trying to grant him peace to think upon his own. _Mebbe Ghost's right._ He wondered if he should go on. Sure at first Rogue was a challenge he couldn't resist but over time he grew to love her. Sure she was a rare jewel a thief couldn't help but possess as his one. His only obstacle had been her fear and her hatred of her powers.

Somewhere along the journey he had fallen for her southern charms. Fallen hard. He was legally married to Bella but knew since his banishment she wasn't faithful to their marriage, neither had he been. His wife had lovers of her own and she cared not what her husband did as long as the marriage remained. After all, the marriage had been a peace treaty between their two Guilds and neither wished to bring back the dark times of bloodshed. At least not for a long while. Then again, he was really afraid of his secrets. These dark secrets were, at the time, only known to Ghost.

When he became an X-man, he had a taste of freedom. Everyone's past had been just that, a past. Each was given a clean slate with this team, a fresh start in life no matter their choices. He could almost relax but feared his past would come to life.

He truly tried connecting with Rogue. He was never afraid to touch her without notice, especially on bare skin. He believed her own fear and anger of her powers kept her from controlling them. But their relationship was nothing but fire and fire would sooner or later die out. She would constantly push and shove, yell and berate. It was as if she never wanted them to have a chance, as if she would immediately push away anyone who wished to pursue her. Sometimes he was a bad dog and other times a cherished pet. And he fell for that act every time, always crawling back and begging for her favor when he supposedly done wrong.

_Dat be why._ He remembered Bobby's words long ago in Seattle. He finally understood why Ghost kept teasing him. Bobby was protective of him, despite his closeness to Rogue while the two Southerners were dating. And while Ghost had been only a voice in his head, barely visible at times, Remy was glad to have a friend always willing to lend him comfort or try defending him from trouble as well as Rogue.

Then came the never ending questions and comments of his past. Jean Grey and Betsy Braddock were just as curious, both telepaths unable to keep from prying in the minds around them. When he had fallen in a coma, Betsy had been brought in to find out what was hiding deep in his mind. She failed, pulling back from her attack with a pounding headache and unable to pierce his shields as he had instinctively fought back, especially backed with Ghost's magic and fire. She never approached him mentally again, fearful of the creature that resided in his mind nor did she mention that creature to the Professor or anyone who asked what happened.

He thought he finally found a home that would accept him only to lose it all by a farce of a trial. Now he had no one at his side but Ghost. _Oui, be time to move on._ It was. He didn't want to stay with a team built on lies and couldn't accept him despite his mistakes. Once he was able, he would begin the process to leave them behind, moving onward in his future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Remy sighed as he perused Hank's computer, remembering the soft words whispered through his head just hours ago, _get the disks. I owe him._ _**Ghost, why? He simply wants what was his back.**_

_**Yes. The same information that was given in copies to the highest bidders that could hurt him in the end. He values his reputation and ability as a scientist. He also does not like sharing what he finds in his prey, especially when dealing with the X-men. And the King Pin?**_

Remy flinched. King Pin was a touchy subject for him. The man was a powerful ally and rival to anyone in New York. The man was a descendant from one of the powerful mob families who once ruled the state years ago, and still do if one looks hard enough and in the right places. King Pin _allowed_ Remy to remain in the city as a Master Thief, stealing from those his contacts wish. King Pin was also a high bidder who wished information on any person he chooses, especially a group homo-sapiens had called terrorists, the X-men. He had sold a copy of Sinister's information to King Pin just as he had sold information to the group's doctor. Now he had to find that information and place them on an encrypted disk to give back to the genecist or re-sell his soul as well as his friend's to Sinister as payment. That he would not do, not again. _**This would give Warren credit to me bein' a traitor.**_

_**No. Because to them, you are no longer an X-man. Therefore, you can't betray them. Besides, you aren't stealing or borrowing this disk. You are simply copying it to a separate disk for Essex.**_

_**And 'ow do y' plan on me gettin' back King Pin's?**_

_**Remy, Remy, Remy. Do you honestly think I think you haven't a copy already? How else did you sell that information to more than just the King Pin? The same exact information?**_

Remy mentally chuckled. The was true. He didn't give way his hand, not if he could help it. Like any good gambler, Remy refused to allow any emotion or sign to escape to show off his cards to an opponent. And like any good thief, he refused to give up his hard earned treasure, at least not the original. But he could make mistakes and one was giving that original disk to Hank. After all, a great person had said, _to err is to human._ And one error would be getting caught by Hank, if the gentle man didn't have his back to the thief while carrying a tray and trying to shut the door, giving him time to hide the disk in his pocket that had just been ejected from the computer. "Remy leave soon, Henri?"

Hank glanced up, chuckling to see Remy at his desk, knowing how bored his friend could become without something to read. "Find anything interesting, Remy?"

"Oui. Be dis report on de Legacy Virus."

Hank nodded. That report had every doctor around the world stumped. It was the effects and theories of how the virus was contracted. It told of who was at risk and theories of why. It even had theories on what could battle the virus and the effects if any such ones had been applied to the victim. "I see. Now since I know how you are quite eager to leave my care, may I examine the results of my care?"

Eager indeed, Remy hopped onto the nest that had been built for him during his rest. "Okay, Henri."

Hank hummed as he carefully examined his patient's heartbeat, breathing, eyes, and reflexes. He checked over the printouts from earlier before giving a satisfied sigh, "Everything seems quite satisfactory. I shall release you, Remy, but please take care for the next few days and drink plenty of fluids. I would like you back for a check-up when I decide," he hurried on seeing the hesitation, "It's a precaution, Remy. It's only been a few days since your abandonment among the ice and snow. I do not wish to see you suffer because of that when it can be avoided."

"Remy do dat." _**We both will, Remy. My energy levels are rising but who knows what happened during a theorized time travel. I will join you on your next visit.**_ With a nod from his blue friend, Remy swiftly strolled from the lab and metal hallway to the eupstairs.

"Free, Gumbo?"

He twisted to see an amused Logan, smirking behind his cigar as he snatched a can of beer from the fridge. "Oui. Y' find Ghost?"

Logan lifted a brow, knowing the Cajun could call out mentally to his friend but shrugged while he answered, "Danger Room. Somethin' 'bout playin' with Creed."

Remy snickered. Not one of the X-man had been too happy with allowing Creed to stay among them. But Ghost hadn't cared what they felt or thought. His friend was very protective of those he loved or cared for and Sabertooth had been someone who amused and reminded his friend of a lost one. "Remy?" A large hand gently squeezed his shoulder as Logan frowned in concern.

"Be thinkin' 'bout Ghost."

Logan nodded and added a few bits of insight, "Speakin' of him, the boy said ya'll might be leavin'."

_**It's your choice, Remy. Thought it was what you wanted.**_ "Mebbe. Hard to stay wit' everyone, especially Roguie. Mebbe stand-by for Scottie?"

Logan chuckled, knowing it would be hard for Remy to remain among the team. He really didn't want to lose his friend but knew he had to, "Sounds good to me. Long as your happy. Me and Drake are on your side."

"Oui." Remy still wasn't sure what to do about an angry Rogue nor about Bobby. _**You loved her, Remy, and she threw it away countless times. You didn't deserve what she did. She doesn't know what she wants. Look what she did to you when you were in a coma and then tried to explain. She fled, only to return on the arm of someone else. She flaunted him before you, especially as they could touch. This is not what or who you need. At least with Bella you knew where you stood at all times.**_

_**Remy knows. Still love de girl, still be wantin' her.**_

_**One day at a time, Remy. It's all we can do when we lose someone. I still love Ginny. She was mine and I lost her to death. Rogue's seemed to be yours and you lost her through circumstances. We can go home?**_

_**Banished.**_

A mental laugh rang through there head, _**As if that will stop us. I am of fire and magic, Remy. Remember? Your opposing clan can try but I am determined when it comes to my family and friends. Plus, we have equally determined Chat, Logan, and Bobby, yes?**_

Remy blinked as the hand on his shoulder tightened, forgetting Logan never removed it. "Remy?"

He crookedly smiled, "Y' want to go?"

Logan was a bit wary of that question but was willing to be any friend needed by Remy, "Where?"

"Home. Ghost be wantin' to go. We be needin' help with me family…uh, Bella's family. Pere be happy to see Remy."

"Sure." He saw the shock and happiness before it was hid behind that poker face façade. Remy wasn't sure if he really would leave behind the X-men after the Cajun had been branded a traitor. Logan didn't care. Hell, he knew all about pasts. He had one, sure it was filled with lies and half-truths but it was still a past. He was also a creature made by the government, breed for violence and bloodshed, much like his rival Creed.

"Sure what?" A curious Bobby came stumbling into the kitchen, yawning loudly, stretching. With his eyes closed tightly as he reached for the ceiling one last time, he missed the appreciative looks, especially the heated glances to his stomach as his teddy bear pajama top rose several inches.

Remy eyed his fellow teammate, watching the childish pajama top rise with the tip toe stretch. He wondered if either man was right about Bobby's sudden interest, "Remy be askin' Logan to go on a trip to Remy's home." He was shocked to see the fallen expression a split second before it was hidden behind a cheerful smile. _**He be serious.**_

_**I told you, Remy. Now ask him as well.**_ Remy saw his ex-girl, Rogue, coming in from her afternoon fly, through the kitchen window. But what really caught his attention from her was the sadden expression in those baby blue eyes of Bobby. He could read the intent, knew that Bobby thought he would never catch the eye of the infamous flirt called Remy. Finally making a decision, he sidled close to the forlorn Iceman beneath the amused stare of Logan. He practically molded himself to the surprised young man, lips close to that pale ear just as Rogue slipped inside. He smirked beneath a fringe of hair at her deadly glare, sent Bobby's way, and clenching of fingers around a water bottle. He allowed his words to reach her ears, "Y' be comin' to Remy's home? Be Remy's _body_ guard?"

Bobby swallowed, barely turning his head to face the man of every woman's dream, flushing at the insinuation of the word bodyguard. "Y-yeah."

Rogue snarled at her ex-lover, "Ya aint nothin' but a slut, LeBeau. Ya always were. Ya never were worth mah time. Willin' ta bed anyone. Now ya workin' on poor Bobby." Before she could continue her rant, something painfully hot seared through her tight bodysuit, across her back in one burst, and through her invulnerability she always depended upon. "Yeargh!"

Ghost chuckled as he leaned against the doorway, smirking behind his laugh as he eyed the Southern Belle, "It's all in the mind, girl. No one is invulnerable. Every one can be harmed. You just need the right weapon." Then his eyes narrowed, emerald eyes turning into dark forest green ice, "Ever say that again and I can prove how deadly innocent me can become. I can break your shields as easily as they were created." At his back was a very furious feral, claws flickering in her view along with a deadly feral grin. Both men glanced away from the shaken woman to the three other figures, "So, are we ready?"

"We're leaving now? But Remy just asked!"

Ghost chuckled, "We would like to but I know we must allow your leader to know we are stealing two of his members for an unknown length of time. Or we could just kidnap you now." But he soon grew serious, knowing what was awaiting them around the corner, "I do believe that kidnapping wouldn't work, considering your team has been trying to question me."

Logan nodded, knowing what it was about. Hell, he knew because he had been involved with a select few, especially Jean. "Jeannie's worried. We dealt wit' the Phoenix before, wasn't pretty."

Ghost's eyes narrowed dangerously, glittering with dark amusement, "Lead the way, Old Man." Logan growled, popping out his claws in which only gained a raised bored brow, "Seen worse, like Chat." Bobby leaned against Remy, laughing at the two offended ferals.

Scott interrupted, upset that his meeting wasn't starting considering the two guests-of-honor had yet to arrive, especially as he had called to awaken Bobby and had Jean call out the other member's. "Gentlemen. I do believe Jean tagged three of you for a meeting after Hank allowed Remy release. Please, follow me."

Jean did not let them step any further than the open door before she demanded answers, "When did she come to you! She swore never to pass on her gift nor allow her darker side freedom after the sacrifice made to control it!"

Remy flinched with several others. They knew this was a touchy subject for the young woman, even if it was just a clone of her body while the original was placed in a cocoon. Ghost on the other hand felt he didn't need to explain but knew this was the perfect time to clear up any mishaps, "Why should you care? Promises are meant to be broken. Oaths are much more reliant. Why should you care if she promised and broke her word?"

"**She kills!"**

A dark brow rose high at the shrill shriek. _Interesting choice of words._ He kept his tone calm, though it rose slightly in volume, "Oh, I see. It's okay if your lover was once a hustler. It's okay if Braddock was, and possibly still is, a trained assassin. It's okay if Worthington was once a Horseman. It's okay if Rogue once willingly absorbed life energy, even willingly destroyed Carol Danvers' life and inadvertently caused the death of her sweetheart. It's okay that your darling Professor houses a dangerous entity bent on destruction. It's okay you trust a killer whose mind knows not the truth from lies. It's okay to befriend a supposed Goddess whose emotions control the deadliest of weathers, one that could kill with a blink of an eye. It's okay to allow thieves, runaways, orphans, and such to become members, even students. It's okay to give everyone a clean slate but should their past come to light they are instant traitors."

"I don't…."

"I'm not done, Summers." He quite liked being linked to Remy, knowing each of the X-man's faults and fears. They came in quite handy when dressing down the team, "This team of yours was built to help anyone and everyone who wished help with their powers or to start over. Then you promise not to dig far into their past, such the appropriate knowledge to aid in control of powers or trust issues. Such hypocrites now. You allow Remy entrance long after his past; trust him despite his willingness to steal. Then you," Ghost corrects himself, knowing it wasn't just Scott but others, "or most of you badger him for something you all try to hide. When the truth finally comes out, you're shocked and angered, for something he didn't do." He held up a hand to silence any protests, "he led them to the tunnel but if you realized who was among the team and who wanted the team, Sinister, you would realize without Remy the Morlocks would have still died. Is this how you will start treating new teammates?"

"Now see here!" Warren exploded, unhappy with the words being flung about.

"Warren, stop."

Warren turned angry eyes to Charles, "But, Sir…"

Charles shook his head, "No. I created this team in hopes of second chances and to help mutants in control. It was a chance for lost children to find a family who understand and support them, to find trust, to find freedom, and to find hope. But now, listening to someone not a part of us tells me we have lost our way. Perhaps it is time we move on from this…_trial _to a brighter future."

"You can't be serious, Professor!"

Charles nodded to the multiple protests, "As I said, it's for the best. Too much has happened. We have turned from a member who needed us. The X-men promote loyalty and second chances. We have burned both bridges for Remy. I refuse for anymore students to feel that way. I refuse for Remy to feel as if he cannot return or depend on us for help."

Bobby wiggled impatiently, wanting to burst out the news to lighten the serious mood. He was the clown of the team and could be counted upon to crack a joke for others to enjoy but he wasn't sure if this would work when he burst out, "We're leaving."

Instead of laughter he got stunned looks of disbelief, **"What?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**You're what!"** Hank, Logan, and Sabertooth cringed as their ears were vibrating with the high-pitched shriek from Rogue's mouth. Ghost on the other hand was intrigued. Rogue had led Remy on over the years but turned her back whenever she was fearful or at the first sign of trouble. She had the nerve flirt with the first man who could touch her, flaunting it in front of Remy. But now, hearing Remy was taking off with several others, she was furious, obviously hoping the Cajun would come running back to her like a starving dog. _**Jealous little girl.**_

_**Oui. Roguie always dat way 'round me. Not like me bein' wit' de odders.**_

Bobby bit his lip, glancing back at a blank Remy and an amused Ghost, "We're leaving on a road trip.

Rogue floated closer, knowing this had to do with what Remy was whispering in the boy's ear earlier, eyes narrowing, "Whose we, Robert Drake?"

"None of yer business, chit." She twirled to face a furious Sabertooth, "Back off, girl." She moved closer, hastily ripping off her gloves, silently begging for a fight since Remy refused to play the part of a well-trained puppy.

Ghost immediately formed his own fiery shield to protect their skin from her vampiric touch. "Down, kitty. She isn't worth it." She glared at him, turning his way, "I wouldn't." He felt it right to warn her. He may not be much of a strong fighter but he was able to manipulate his magic to do his will. "You've felt pain beneath your vulnerable skin. You felt pain mentally. Would you like to try for both once more?"

She flinched, suddenly not willing to play but knew she couldn't go for the others without the new guy interfering. But she was sure she could verbally scare Bobby into answering her question, "Whose we, Bobby?"

Bobby cheekily grinned, fear still radiating from his blue eyes, frame still shivering slightly but past it off to the touching by Remy. _**Think you'll still handle the bubbling, Remy?**_

_**Better den de mood swings. **_"Remy invited me along with him, Logan, and his two other friends to a road trip. Something about his family."

"Weren't you banished?" Scott felt he should interrupt, try taking away Rogue's desire for answers before a fight broke out. "You pushed to take Storm down to Louisiana for Mardi Gras."

Ghost answered before Remy could remember, "Yes, but I won't allow Remy to miss out anymore on his family. He knows I'm willing to take him there against their law. Besides, with three other bodyguards, especially two ferals, he would be well protected." _Besides, Essex is still very protective. I doubt the Assassins or the Thieves Guild would be very happy after he's through with them._

Scott sighed heavily, mentally thinking over future schedules and if he had any numbers to reach them if they refuse the communicators. "When do you plan to return?"

Remy glanced at Ghost, knowing his answer, "Don't know 'bout Logan or Bobby. Be t'inkin' of stayin'." Thinking it over, "But we be willin' to help later?"

Several of the team wasn't happy when Scott agreed to those terms, "No!," "Outrageous!," and "Impossible!"

That angered Scott, forcing him to stand and slam a fist down on the table, "Firstly, I am the leader of this team. I was given this position by the Professor and I will choose what's best for us. I will make the final and absolute decision on Remy's fate. If you disagree, you may join another team. I refuse to have this team tear itself apart over nothing! Is that understood? Good." They had been stumped as he refused to allow them a chance to speak out, and then turned to Remy, "I expect you to keep in contact, Remy. There may be times I will need your assistance and trade. Understood?" A swift nod, "Good. You're free to leave then."

Jean's anger exploded, stunned by her husband's choice of words, "**Scott! **You can't be serious! He has not yet explained the Phoenix! We can't have another dying planet! We must control this now!"

"Jean, stop. Now. He is not an X-man; therefore, we have no right over him. Nor is he an ally considering our treatment of Remy, though I doubt he's much of an enemy. I believe he will follow Remy down any path."

"**He's possessed, Scott! She could kill again! We need Lilandra!"**

Scott rubbed his temples, feeling the pressure building, "I doubt it's the Phoenix. Lilandra and the Shi-ar would have already arrived if it was. You saw how quick they came when you became the Phoenix."

"**They could have tricked them!"**

"**Jean!"** He sighed as she stared at him in shock, rarely had he raised his voice in their arguments, "Let it go! If he wishes to house her, that's his decision. For all we know it could be a mutation. Look at Pyro, a mutant with the ability to control fire. Remy's friend seems to be able to not only control but create fire."

Jean huffed angrily but sat quickly as he slammed a wall down on their link. She watched the floor, not wanting to deal with an angry husband. She was done for now, perhaps realizing it wasn't a good idea to air out their laundry before everyone. "Fine."

Ghost raised a brow, uncaring but amused at the same time. Instead he asked, "We're free to leave?"

Scott nodded, absently dismissing them, "Yes." They hurried from the room to the upstairs to pack, except Ghost, who wandered outside for the garage.

"Alright, kid?"

He blinked; surprised that Sabertooth was still following, running a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner. "Yeah. Just…," he cut himself off, not knowing what he wanted to say.

"He's free, kid. Gumbo ain't held back. He ain't sufferin'."

Emerald eyes peered up into gold, "Chat."

Sabertooth chuckled deeply, "Ya still a kid ta me, boy. But mine now."

Ghost smirked, "Ginny would say otherwise." He enjoyed the possessive growl, so close to her deadly tone whenever anyone messed with him. He saw much of Ginny in the tall blonde.

Sabertooth stepped closer, tilting the shorter man's head up by his chin, "Yer girl ain't here, is she?"

His eyes flashed with magical flames, "Don't speak ill of the dead, especially Ginny. Not a good way to befriend me, Chat."

A deep voice laughed with amusement, interrupting them, "Chat misbehavin' again?"

"I can handle him, Remy." Ghost eyed the bags, "I see we're ready. Dibs on a car?"

Sometime later

"Anyone wish to make an entrance?" Seeing the strange looks cast his way, Ghost elaborated, "We drop in for a visit to prove our defense, right?"

"Uh, defense? I thought that was LeBeau's mansion. Aren't thieves very protective of theirs?"

Remy chuckled, pressing a comforting hand against the younger man's lower back, "Oui, Bobby. But dere be too many guards. Dere be a meetin' of de Heads of de Guilds. But Remy t'ink y' mad for droppin' in, mon ami."

Ghost smiled, "We'll survive as always. Leave the car behind as we'll travel on foot." Then he remembered a tiny detail, "No, Chat. We leave them breathing and walking. Don't need to draw unwanted attention or to ruin Remy's homecoming."

"Kid…"

"No, Chat." Ghost knew the blonde was frustrated. Unlike Logan, Chat reveled in his murderous behavior, selling himself to the highest bidder. Although, Ghost noticed that over the last few days, Chat seemed He was amused and intrigued by the blonde's willingness to repress his urges and his amorous behavior when dealing with Ghost.

"Mon ami," Remy ignored the glare from the large blonde in favor of a serious matter, "'ow we gettin' in? Pere be guarded well. Dis be de home of T'ieves Guilds and wit' de Assassins vistin'."

"Be thankful of me then, Remy. One of fire and magic. Then look at who is with us. Two highly enhanced ferals with healing factor and one swift boy of ice, able to move with ease and lover of pranks. So, come on."

Ghost took his time to maneuver their group around the various traps and guards. He really didn't want the alarm to be sounded, hoping to catch the two Guilds off guard for advantage. He strained his magic to disillusion the group from being seen or felt.

"Ghost?"

"I'm well," he whispered, sweat running down the sides of his face, "won't be attempting that soon." They stopped before a large room beneath the sky-light. "Who wishes to be first?"

Remy eyed the Assassins sitting around the huge oval table, his family on the other side. "Remy go, cher."

Ghost raised a brow at the endearment, silently laughing. "Okay. Then I want Logan and Chat to follow right after. Bobby and I will come last." He nodded to Remy, watching as the metal bo-staff came to light, smashing through the sky-light. He stepped back as his friend dropped down to the floor, lightly landing and twisting into a small roll just moments before the two ferals heavily hit the ground, snarling at any who wished harm to their companion. He turned to the nervous Iceman, "You ready, Bobby?"

"Uh...yeah."

He smiled, leaning close, "Hurt him and you'll find out exactly what I've done to Rogue to make her scream so pretty." His eyes glittered with that promise, smirking at the hard swallowing. "Good boy. Now let's go." He allowed his body to be swallowed by flames as a fearful Bobby glided down in a spiral of ice. "Yes, welcome home, Remy." His words lost to the gentle breeze as he began his own descent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Remy hit the floor, rolling before he gracefully stood, bo-staff at the ready as several outraged gasps rushed over his ears. "Mon fils?" He smiled gently to the stunned elder LeBeau.

"You!" Several Assassins were standing when two loud thumps and deep snarls rang clearly. Eyes widened at the sight of two crouched ferals with claws at the ready, teeth gnashing together roughly.

Remy smirked widely when the temperature dropped quickly as Bobby jerked to a stop on his ice slide, laughingly saying, "Chill, dudes. We're only visiting."

"I don't care who y' be but de traitor be punished fer returnin' 'gainst de law of banishment! De boy knew de rules!" The Assassin leader stood tall beside a coldly glaring blonde female, _Bella._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my fellow companions." A fiery bird swooped from above, shocking them all as something crackled viciously around them, shocking several members. "You're promise of death will be absolved or you will lose all you hold dear. I know the boy lives, inches from death's grasp, walking and hiding. I know where he resides. You care deeply for him but not as deeply as the female."

The leader would not give up, "He is banished! Mon fils be dead! By his hand!"

The blonde stood by her father's defense, "We buried him!"

For once, Remy was glad he had Bella's gift of telekinesis removed during the battle of the tithes. He would not have liked to see his wife and his friend come to blow. He wasn't sure who would win considering one had the will to make things happen while the other was a train fighter. "Then there must be a wonderful illusion on the coffin. Isn't there, Sir?" He faced Bella's father. When the man refused to say a word, despite his daughter's pleas, he spoke quietly, "I suggest annulling the banishment. Keep your secrets close."

Unable to back down, knowing who stood with his son-in-law, two ferals well known among the Assassin circle for their animalistic fury and deadly power, especially their fast healing, he had no choice but to agree. Jean-Luc smiled gratefully, finally able to embrace his child publicly, welcoming him home, "Remy, mon fils, welcome."

Bella dragged her father from the meeting, giving Remy a small smile and a nod to the possessive group around him, stopping for exchange of words. "Y' not tell me, Remy? Dat be a shame to keep from yer wife."

He shyly grinned, glancing away for a moment, "Sorry, cher."

"Y' could but y' free. Be free as me, Remy. De Heads agreed. Pere not be happy."

Remy understood, although it was a silent agreement already between the two. "Keep de families happy, oui. We still be married."

She nodded, "Jus' don't be expectin' me to help since y' be havin' help. De renegades don't listen. Yet. But good to see y', mon amor."

"Y' as well, cher." He pressed a warm kiss upon her cheek as she sidled close, ignoring the low growl from Logan and the tensing of Bobby. "Still be fiery, oui?"

She laughed, eyes still glittering darkly, "De work of de Assassin." Then she spied the two mutants watching closely. She may not have her telekinesis anymore, though she couldn't blame Remy for his actions, but she was still a femme fatale, deadly as she was beautiful. "Paramours, cherie? Where dat girl? De one wit' me memories? De one y' go wit' after me powers gone?"

He looked away but she still saw the pain, bristling with fury. "Roguie be leavin' me. Found me past and left me for dead."

She tutted, mentally promising pain to that X-man, patting his side, "Silly, silly girl. Not like her, me. Best off not wit' her. De boy?"

"Bobby."

She raised a brow as the shorter mutant stepped closer to the innocent young man, still covered with ice, "And de wild one?"

"Be Chat."

"Non, de blue eyed, cher."

"Logan."

She nodded, committing them to memory before returning to her husband, "We talk later, husband mine." He nodded as she pulled away, throwing over her shoulder, "I be Guild leader soon. But ain't an Assassin fer not'ing, mes amis." Logan silently nodded for him and Bobby, knowing the younger man wouldn't really understand her words, knowing a threatening promise for what its worth.

"Poppa." Remy turned away to his smiling father. He hugged his family just as hard, glad to be home when something caught his eye. Ghost's fire had died out, leaving behind a falling body, "Ghost!"

Tante rushed to the fallen man's side, reaching out with practiced hands and mind, "Hush, chile. He be weak. Too weak. Be pushin' limits again." She signaled for a helping hand when a large blonde snarled, snatching Ghost from the ground, hunching over protectively.

"Ah, Chat not share well wit' Ghost."

Logan felt safe enough to leave Remy among his family. Something told him Creed wouldn't stand for Remy in pain nor would Ghost, even if the boy was weak. "Drake and I will pull around the van."

Jean-Luc smiled, "My guards be showin' y' de garage, den yer rooms."

Remy was grateful, "We put Ghost in Remy's room?" Tante smiled, leading the way as all went their separate ways, a few following Remy to his room. _**Be well, Ghost. Not want to lose y', not yet.**_ Silence spoke loudly, Ghost had been pushing too hard, shutting down after knowing Remy was absolutely safe among friends and family before letting go.

"Ow." Ghost struggled from darkness, forcing his eyes to open to a strange room. _Not the meeting hall._

"Careful, chile. Y' be weak." Gentle hands pressed him back down on a soft bed. He groggily smiled at the dark skinned woman, knowing he was safe with Tante Mattie.

"Explains the headache."

She smiled, wiping his forehead with a soft wet cloth, "Y' relax now, chile. Tante check later." She gave a hard look at Remy before sweeping from the room.

"Strange woman, Remy."

Remy and Ghost exchanged glances, smiling, "She be de practicioner. Have de arts at her fingertips. Bad vibes of de voodoo, very bad when angry. But wit' de power to heal. Be called by de Guild to help. Healthy respect for me Tante."

Ghost tiredly grinned from his spot, pressing into heated warmth of Sabertooth, who curled around him, purring deeply. "We all staying for awhile?"

Bobby bounced in his place, "Yea! Remy's family gave us rooms to sleep in. I've always wanted to see what his place was like." He blushed darkly at the knowing glances, "Uh, I mean…um…"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Bobby."

"Oh, yea. I wanted to ask. What about your wife? I knew you were married….um, Rogue said. But I didn't think you still were."

Remy gently smiled at the babbling, not caring when his ex's name came up, "Bella be me wife in de Guild name. We protect de family. Keep de bloodshed down. But we not always faithful. Bella have her paramours and Remy has his."

Ghost weakly laughed, "They rather allow each other permission to be with their lovers as long as their marriage will never be contested nor ended."

Bobby bit his lip, turning to Remy, a hand making its way to his shoulder, "And you're okay with that…this?"

Remy paused for a moment, thinking over the years, over his marriage, and over those he was involved with, "Oui. I lose Roguie over de truth but Bella always knew. She be by me side long time. Den Ghost was wit' me as well, all through de years. He lost his own lover, to death's hands. He be havin' me and Chat. I be havin' Ghost and Chat. But I don't be havin' Roguie. Bella have her own lovers. I now be gainin' me own. Y' and Logan, Bobby."

Bobby hugged Remy, smiling in the Cajun's smooth throat, "Couldn't get rid of me. Nor Logan. We're here to stay."

"Feelin' better, Kid?"

"Why me, Chat?" Ghost had always been curious of that question. Ginny had fallen for him since she saw him, fell even harder after she began learning who Harry was beneath the façade of him being the savior. His friends may have had their fallouts but they remained by his side, loving Harry in their own way. Sirius had only known him a short while but would come in a second when called or if he thought Harry needed him. Remus had been the same way. Hagrid was always there if no one else was around, especially when he first needed and wanted a friend. Dumbledore had been his mentor, helping him through tough times all the while trying to give him his childhood back. But Fate had been the cruel one, taking away all he loved in one way or another.

Sabertooth chuckled lowly, leaning over his bedmate, "Like any creature with senses, we're attracted to you. Liked the sight of ya the first time. Liked yer scent better. Feisty and innocent, curious as a kitten. Wanted to make ya mine, even if another got ya first. Tame ya my way."

"Ginny never tamed me. She loved me. I loved her."

"Tame jus' enuff fer my blood to boil. Like yer spunk, kid."

Ghost stared up at the blonde, picturing Ginny in the same spot. He wondered what his wife would do when he finally crossed over after telling her he felt she was brought back as the large, flirtatious blonde leaning over him. He knew her hexes were deadly accurate and powerful, as was her right hook and vicious words. But later she would have laughed because he knew Ginny wouldn't want her husband to be with any girl but her, even if he would spend his life comparing Ginny to Chat, remembering her every moment, loving her still. "Oh."

Sabertooth nuzzled the smooth throat, murmuring, "She'll wait fer ya. In the meantime, yer mine."

"Remy."

"Oui?" Remy had left his friend in his room, following Logan and Bobby to theirs. He decided to help them unpack.

"You'll be mine….ours, right?"

He eyed the innocent hopeful stare from Bobby and the smirk from Logan. He already guessed that Logan wasn't about to let Rogue find any way to gain her hooks back into him, not when he would be claimed by the feral. And Bobby was genuinely interested in him, wanting to be by his side as a lover and friend. Remy wasn't sure but he knew Ghost was in the same predicament, both willing to try and move on with those who actually love and care for them. "Oui."

Bobby curled in close as Logan pushed his bag underneath the bed, wrapping comforting arms around the quiet thief. "We will remain, Remy. Neither of us willing to leave." He maneuvered to allow Logan to lead them to the bed, setting them down for a comfortable position. On one side was Logan, nuzzling Remy; while on the other was a concerned Bobby, gently hugging Remy. "Can't get rid of us."

Remy smiled, for the first time letting down his guard, relaxing in the arms of others. His eyes closed in contentment, almost purring to his companions' enjoyment, _**Ghost?**_

_**I'm here, Remy. Always will be. Take what you can now.**_

_**And y'?**_

_**I will always miss my Ginny, always will. But in a way I still have her, seemingly in Chat.**_

Remy sent a smile and warmth to his friend, easing some energy down their link as he snuggled closer in his own warm embrace, knowing he and Ghost were finally able to feel the pressure lifting. For once, they were making their own decision with their selves in mind, _**Merci, Ghost.**_

_**We saved each other, Remy. Always will.**_


End file.
